


The taming of the Shrew

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Married Couple, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Anakin Skywalker, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: ppt派自己的得意弟子obi去引诱ani堕入黑暗面，这其实是个，obi不停勾引ani，后来自己搭进去基本就是ooc跑偏。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“我最亲爱的孩子，真高兴见到你。”Palpatine走上前热情的拥抱了一下自己最得意的徒弟，Obiwan在他面前单膝跪下，亲吻了他的手背。

“Master，收到你的信息我立刻就赶来了。”他穿着白色挺拔的制服，非常映衬自己淡蓝色迷人的眼睛和水润光泽的金发。他抬头对着师父笑了一下，带着一种成熟优雅的迷人气息。

Obiwan是非常有诱惑力的，不论从哪个方面。

Palpatine对此十分满意，将徒弟从地上扶起来，“我遗憾没能在通讯器里告诉你这次的任务，毕竟在这里所有的消息都可能会受到Jedi委员会的监督。”他走到自己宽大的实木桌后坐下，靠在高大的桌椅扶手上架起胳膊，双手随意的交叉放在膝盖上。“我们的计划马上要进入新的阶段了，Obiwan，我希望你能发挥自己的作用。”

“Yes Master”

Palpatine打开自己桌上的全息记录仪，一个年轻高大的身影显示出蓝色的图像，“还记得他吗？Jedi预言中的天选之子。”

“Anakin Skywalker，”Obiwan歪着头仔细的打量了一下图像里的人，“当然，Master，没想到十年前塔图因的小孩已经长得这么大了。”

Palpatine意味深长的抿起嘴，“Obiwan，我已经观察他很多年了，他是个非常优秀的原力集合体。”

“他会是我们的威胁吗？您要我去消灭他？”

“不”Palpatine换了种轻松的口吻“正相反，只有他才能带领西斯取得最终的胜利。”他看着自己的徒弟，两人交换了一个心照不宣的阴冷笑容。

“但他现在还没有准备好，很不幸年轻的Skywalker身上充满了光明和存粹的原力，多年的教育让他是个坚定的Jedi。Obiwan，我需要你帮助我引导他走向黑暗。“

Obiwan笑着眨眨眼睛，泛着珍珠色的脸颊上黑色的泪痣让他的表情看上去十分俏皮，“Yes Master，但我想我需要更明确的指令。”

“年轻的Skywalker有着非常致命的弱点，”Palpatine在胸前合十了指尖，轻轻的磨擦着，“只要抓住了他的感情，控制他就会变的非常轻松。”

他抬头，看着自己英俊潇洒的徒弟，对自己的计划充满了信心。

“据我可靠的线报，Obiwan，他一直很仰慕你。”

Anakin身穿宽松舒适的浅棕色绝地武士服，棕黄色整齐的头发修剪得很短，颈边垂下的细辫代表他还是一名绝地武士学员。他看上去身材修长，血气方刚，精力旺盛。即使是跟在Qui-Gon高大的身影后，也丝毫没有显得矮小，健硕的肌肉让他的制服显得更加合体。

他还会长高的，Qui-Gon看着自己年轻冲动的徒弟，刚刚两人经历了非常惊险的超空间跳跃，年轻的Anakin差点让他们坠毁在考路斯坎星球附近的轨道上。  
他并没有对这种近乎莽撞的冒险行为有什么不满，反倒是充满了好奇，两人并肩站立在参议院大楼的电梯中时，绝地大师感觉到了纽带中Anakin的不安与紧张。他当然不会知道，Anakin在紧张什么，他在想即将见到的那个人，那个十年前将他的心带走的年轻首相。  
“你好像有点紧张”电梯还在继续上升，Qui-Gon忍不住问道。  
“没有，”Anakin扬起下巴，看向天花板的涡轮机试图掩盖自己的异样。  
“还在想刚刚的超空间旅行吗？”Qui-Gon说。“如果你真的会感觉到害怕，也许下次就不要再这样冒险。”  
“我没有害怕。”Anakin皱起眉，他有些心虚，刚刚那种近似疯狂的冒险，只是为了能让自己提前几分钟见到那个人。  
“那就放松点，Anakin”Qui-Gon说道，试图让自己的原力安抚焦虑的徒弟。“这是一次很好的机会，Amidala女王能推荐我们执行这次任务。我希望你能再议长面前好好表现，也许今年委员会就会同意你就参加试炼了。”  
电梯门开了，Qui-Gon大步的迈走出，Anakin有些犹豫的跟在他后面，一个穿着红黑相间议员长袍的冈加人扑了过来，这位纳布的新任外交官显然完全没有明白礼节和矜持究竟是怎么回事。  
“Master Qui-Gon”Jarjar叫道，“Misa真高兴见到你”  
Qui-Gon礼貌地微笑了一下，捏了捏他的肩膀，不着痕迹的控制着他离开自己。“我也很高兴见到你，Jarjar。我们并没有接到通知Amidala女王也在这里。”

Jarjar费力地让自己冷静下来，“是的，Master Qui-Gon，我们正好在科洛桑参加贸易交流会，女王听说了Obiwan Palpatine首相的遭遇立刻就赶过来了。”他似乎刚刚看到Qui-Gon身后的Anakin，即使他看上去存在感非常强，这个神经大条的冈根人确好像他是突然出现的一样吓了一跳。

Jarjar眯起圆滚滚的眼睛，仔细打量了这位年轻的Jedi。“Ani？Misa God……这是塔图因的小Ani？女王经常说起你已经长大了，亲眼见到还是那么不可思议。”那副鸭脸上的表情更加欢喜起来，他抓着Anakin的手，快活的半拖着他往前走。

“我们刚刚还说起你，Ani，Obiwan Palpatine首相还问起了你。”

他问起了我，Anakin有些感谢Jarjar的拉扯，如果不是他，恐怕自己的双腿根本无力走进议长的客房。  
室内的装修颇带着议长本人深邃沉稳的风格。议长宽大会议桌对面，环形的褐色长沙上坐着女王和Palpatine议长，纳布和尤塔帕的军官侍卫们穿着深蓝色或暗红色的制服站在她们身后。女王的侍女们则坐在沙发旁柔软的座椅上，她们坐姿端庄，衣着鲜艳优雅。  
看到几人走进来，众人起身对她们问好，Palpatine议长露出慈祥温和的笑容走上前拥抱两人。

“感谢委员会派来了我的老朋友，看到你们真让人安心。尤塔帕是共和国的重要分子，而Obiwan，又是我亲爱的侄子。不要说我感情用事，我真希望你们理解一个上了年纪的老人。”

Qui-gon点点头表示理解，而难得Anakin没有真诚的回应他的问好，他的眼睛只盯着站在窗户旁边的那个人。Obiwan，他靠在玻璃窗上，抱着胳膊带着那种温和而淡然的微笑看着他们。还是如同过去一样的美丽优雅，塔图因的风沙也不曾让他的美丽变的粗糙暗哑，现在刺杀的恐慌也没有让他失去平和和冷静。十年过去了，他的面庞褪去了圆润的弧度，变的更加紧实带着棱角，金色的头发也长了一些，由前额向后梳成了光滑饱满的弧度，看上去显得更加温柔顺从。  
Anakin跟在Qui-Gon身后，规矩礼貌的接受着女王和其他人的问好，但他的心已经完全的扑在了Obiwan身上。  
Obiwan走过来跟Qui-Gon握手，“久违了，Qui-Gon大师，很高兴你们能提供帮助。允许我对委员会表示感激。”他转向Anakin也礼貌的伸出了手，Anakin小心轻柔的握了一下。

“作为共和国的重要成员，针对您的刺杀是不可容忍的，我们一定会调查清楚。”Qui-gon说到。

“放心吧我的孩子，只是一些反对贸易法案的分子雇来的悬赏猎人。”Palpatine亲切的拍着Obiwan的肩膀，两人流转的目光交换了一下。“相信他们，Jedi武士团从没让我们失望，很快他们就能查清到底是谁在搞乱。”

Obiwan委婉的表示了自己的疲惫，众人渐渐准备离开。Qui-Gon带着Anakin将这个房间和邻近露台搜索了一番，以求熟悉这个地方。走过女王身边时，Anakin礼貌的亲吻她的手与她告别。  
“我很高兴委员会真的派你和Qui-Gon大师来保护他，Ani。”  
“但他根本就没有认出我，”Anakin说，语气里带了自己都没有察觉的难过，Padme轻轻的摸了摸他的脸蛋，不论长得多大，他在她心中依然是塔图因那个小男孩。他低声说道：“自从我们分开后，我一直在想着他。他却已经把我忘记了。”   
“不，Ani，他第一眼就认出了你，”Padme温柔的安慰他。“他也为你的英俊矫健而感到赞叹。”  
Anakin低头羞涩的笑了一下，但他又开始想继续诉说自己的苦恼。Qui-Gon从外面大步的走了过来，他的师父显然已经注意到了两人的对话。  
“Anakin，你应该把更多的精力放到Palpatine首相的保安上。任何的疏忽都可能会造成危险，”但实际上他的语气并没有太多的责备，“等我们的任务结束，你可以再找机会跟女王谈话。来，我们还有很多事要做。”  
“是，师父。”

Obiwan坐在自己房间内的小型沙发上，他单手拿着玻璃杯慢慢的抿了一下金黄色的起泡液体，穿着褐色长靴的腿高高的翘在茶几上，敏感的原力使他可以听到外面那些低声的话语。他微微的勾起嘴角笑起来，脑海里不断出现Anakin的形象，还有他看自己的那种炽热渴望的眼光。  
很有趣——他那颀长强健的身躯，年轻正直的脸庞，闪烁着欢乐热切的双眼比全息图像看上去更加充满了阳光和勇敢的气息，带着少年特有的强势魅力。年轻的Jedi有发誓献身的事业和职责，那是超越一切的忠诚。

可这些在他心里，也会超越我吗？

他站起来，慢慢的脱下自己的制服，让白色剪裁流畅的外衣顺着自己的肩膀滑落。站在正对着安保像机的地方，Obiwan清楚的知道摄像机后面的人可以注视着他的一举一动，但他依然缓慢优雅的解开了自己的腰带，让结实修长的双腿暴漏出来，如果他的动作稍微幅度加大，衬衫就会被带动向上，圆润饱满的臀部也会出现在画面上。Obiwan披上白色浴袍走进了浴室中，留下某个尴尬的年轻Jedi武士站在镜头的另一头。

我会一直在这里值班的，Anakin心想，如果别人看到这样的画面，肯定会有邪恶的心思产生的。

————————TBC————————


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon走出涡轮电梯，向左右看了看。简单的扫视，已经精准的检查了整个公寓大楼的岗哨，每个通道口都有至少两名警卫，而在这层的前后左右停机坪上也都由共和国的卫队进行了严密的封锁。  
他却无法感到轻松。这次Obiwan Palpatine被袭击的详细情况实在令人生疑，如果只是对他不满的贸易商雇佣刺杀，不论是时间地点都并不符合最优原则。更何况尤塔帕本身也有着良好的安保系统，发布进入航道的假消息，假的降落地点，众多掩护战船，但所有这些措施都无济于事。最让他意外的是安装炸弹的部分，从爆炸后残留的碎片来看，那整齐的灼伤切口只可能来自于一种武器——光剑。  
看来，这里面还有其他的事情，可能并不是个抓住悬赏猎人的简单任务。  
他按掉了还没有接通的通讯器，又绕着楼层转了一圈，回到涡轮电梯时，Qui-Gon心里已经有了主意。

Obiwan从浴室出来，随意的把毛巾扔在椅子上，他感觉到了有不安的情绪在门外徘徊。虽然毫不惊讶Anakin会找到各种机会来试图接近他，但这样的冲动依然让他忍不住嗤笑出声。

开门前，他作出一副意外的样子，瞪大了眼睛。

“Anakin？”

“你好，Palpatine首相。”这个可怜的孩子低着头，憋着气不敢大声呼吸，他看上去被吓了一跳。显然在感觉到Obiwan走来开门的刹那，他犹豫了一下，但还是选择留下来。

“发生了什么事情吗？”Obiwan歪着脑袋，仔细地打量着这个英俊的年轻人。他心里暗自好笑，Master总是会有些言过其实。Anakin Skywalker可一点都不像是个合格Jedi，只是对自己散发着温暖香气身体的渴望，就已经让这个小伙子轻易的将Jedi的纪律忘的一干二净。

Anakin慢慢的抬起眼睛看着他，深邃眼眶中蓝色眸子里跳跃着火花，像是两根在风中颤动的烛火，急切而小心的欣赏着从Obiwan鬓角滑落的水珠，他嫉妒它们每一个。原力中波动的热情和激动显示着，令人头疼的麻烦正在酝酿。

但这是Jedi们的麻烦，Obiwan毫不介意它继续发展，他正喜欢这种麻烦。

“没有什么，”Anakin终于鼓起勇气将词语逼出自己的嘴唇，“Qui-Gon大师在下面检查安全设施，一切看上去都没有什么问题。”绵长的屏气后，他忍不住偷偷的吸了一口，那种沐浴后的清爽宜人的香味瞬间灌进了大脑。让他不自觉的吞下唾液挺了挺腰，将大腿内侧的肌肉绷紧，“请不要担心，我会尽全力保护您的安全。”

Obiwan点头，对这种承诺表示感谢。

“我们会尽力完成这次任务。”

“我以为合格的Jedi会尽力完成每一次任务。”Obiwan抱着胳膊靠在门框上，他的头发由于没有完全擦干混乱的绕在头顶，而还没有来得及刮净的面颊上可以清晰看到细碎的金色胡茬，淡蓝色眼睛里带着轻微的疲惫和漫不经心，他这几天一定吃了很多苦，Anakin心头一紧。但这些都没有损害他的美丽，反而让他看上去并不像那些狡猾虚伪的政客，而是带着一种慵懒柔软的性感气息。Obiwan本人似乎并不把今天那场危险的爆炸放在心上，蔑视本身已经代表了他的勇敢和坚强，Anakin被这一点深深的吸引。

Obiwan总是那么淡定优雅，Anakin笑了，他耸耸肩试图让自己放松下来，“是的，但是这不一样，整个银河系没有什么地方比这儿更让我紧张了。”

他径直看着Obiwan的脸庞，观察他每一丝表情。

Obiwan挑了下眉，故意忽略了里面的深层含义，点点头配合的说道“的确，科洛桑是共和国安全最重要的环节。”

这种回答显然令年轻的Jedi学徒有些失望，Anakin似乎是报复性的深吸口气任凭暧昧温柔的香气略过他的全部感官，“我——Qui-Gon大师跟我其实都不打算这样等待下去，Palpatine首相，我们有一个计划。”

Obiwan的眸子在淡黄色的灯光下，变的更加深邃，他歪着头，轻轻的用牙齿咬着下唇，似乎在抑制自己的笑意，好鼓励Anakin 继续说下去。显然，Obiwan对这种提议很感兴趣。Anakin的目光顺着粉红色的嘴唇滑下去，那泛着水汽哑光的肌肤有着极度动人的魔力在吸引他。Obiwan一边跟他说话，一边无意识的用抱在胸前的左手伸进了衣襟，微微摸索着带着晶莹水痕的锁骨，这似乎是个思考时习惯性的动作，也或许是未擦干的水珠滑落让他感到轻痒，但要是能将微微敞开的浴袍再拉开一点，就可以尽情的欣赏更多被热气熏到泛红的洁白肌肤，细腻，柔滑，也许轻触还会让他呻吟出声。他跟这种美好的幻想之间，也只不过就隔着那根随意纠缠在一起的腰带。

“Qui-Gon大师命令我时刻跟着您，”Anakin找回了自己的声音，几乎是不太情愿的又加了一句“即使是在睡觉的时候。”

“真是个聪明的计划。”Obiwan笑道。

“所以，我现在可以进去说吗？”Anakin问，他收回自己粘在Obiwan锁骨上的目光，有些祈求的意味看着他。

“也许我们可以把屋里的监控器关掉，”说完这一句，他又迅速将话题转回到职业上。“您知道，这是非常要紧的任务。为了保障您的安全，即使在科洛桑，我们也要保持对每一个人的怀疑。”

“有这个必要吗？”

Obiwan难得的有些语塞，他觉得自己几乎可以看到Anakin的想法和动机。这很好，西斯尊主的计划非常完美，甚至比想象的还要容易。但作为一个Jedi学徒，Anakin现在说的每个字都让他感到惊奇，太容易得手，总会让人有种非常不真实的错觉，即使对这个自负的西斯来说也是这样。

“这是Jedi委员会的命令，Palpatine首相。我们一定要抓住刺客才行。”

那双闪亮的蓝眼睛带着过分的热切注视着他，让Obiwan有些异样。

但是，既然是他主动送上门，何乐不为呢？Obiwan轻笑了一下，推开了半掩的大门算是同意，高大健硕的身影带着期待和跃跃欲试走进了他的卧室。

虽然感觉有些奇怪，但也许他刚刚确实看到Anakin要抓到刺客的真诚决心。“Obiwan”

听到这声轻柔的话语在背后响起，Anakin有些惊讶的回头看着他。Obiwan正伸手拉动着那根松松垮垮的腰带，他抬起头，笑着重复了一遍。

“叫我，Obiwan。Anakin。”


	3. Chapter 3

大家都有不可告人的秘密，

以及，任务对于老王来说还是很艰辛的。

——————————————————

Anakin坐在床边的小沙发上，他的手指轻轻摸索着搭在扶手上的白色毛巾，有些还未散去的潮湿和清香，刚刚它曾被用来轻触Obiwan的脖颈和头发。如果不是Obiwan正躺在他前面的床上安睡，很可能他会将它贴在自己的脸上，深深的呼吸。Anakin自嘲的笑了一下，能够看到他，在这样黑暗的夜色掩盖下毫无保留的欣赏，看到他胸膛的微微起伏，听见他轻柔的呼吸，闻到头发上的清新味道，对自己来讲还有什么不满足呢？他闭上眼睛，沉浸在对原力的感受之中，在那里才能跟Obiwan在一起，跟他那种鲜活旺盛的生命活力融为一体。  
在冥想中，他记起了刚刚跟Master Qui-Gon的对话，

“没有什么问题。”Qui-Gon对着在电梯外迎接自己的徒弟低声说道，但他斟酌了一下显然有什么事情咽回了嗓子里。

“Master，出了什么事情？你的样子可并不像什么都没有发生。”Anakin有些好笑的看着他，这么多年的纽带关联，Qui-Gon可不要试图瞒过他，更何况这还关系着Obiwan。

Qui-Gon看着他，浓密的短发让自己的学徒看上去像是绒毛未褪的小动物，充满了孩子般柔软的触感，即使他已经跟自己的老师父长到差不多，但本质上依然还是个半大的孩子。他暗自叹气，想着先把这件事情搁置下来，他自以为察觉到了Anakin和Amidala女王的苗头，可以等任务结束，让他试着加强冥想。

“当心你的思想，Anakin，”他略带责备的说道。“它们往往背叛你。不要忘记你对绝地武士团做出了承诺，而承诺不能轻易改变。”但他轻声笑了一下，似乎又并不认为这事件非常严重的事情，“尤其要小心这些政客，他们会在利益的驱使下做任何事情。Anakin，我们绝不能信任他们。”  
“小心Palpatine首相。”Qui-Gon着重强调了一下，他的目光轻轻撇过Obiwan的卧室，“这次袭击恐怕没有那么简单”，但他明显在徒弟脸上看到了拒绝的神情。  
“我知道你不赞同议会的那些政策，但参议院里总有些不同的人，Qui-Gon大师，”阿纳金强烈地反对，他差点跺着脚跳起来，“Pad——Amidala女王就不是那种人。当然，Palpatine议长也不是，他——”  
Qui-Gon抬起手打断了他的话，并不打算就这些政治经济的话题跟徒弟讨论下去，那并不是Jedi的职责和关注点。“看看这个，”他把怀里的东西递给Anakin。

“这是什么？”Anakin接过来，很明显这是一块飞船的残骸碎片，焦灼四散的状态说明他曾在爆炸的中心范围内。但即便如此，上好的材质依然为他保留了一些痕迹，那种被高能粒子切割的痕迹。这让Anakin皱起眉，不安起来。

“光剑？”

Qui-Gon点点头。

“难道是分裂组织的人？”想到那些不成气候的破坏分子，Anakin的脸色变的更加暗沉，这让他的眼睛看上去有些阴森。

“很有可能，但并不仅仅是他们才有光剑。”Qui-Gon安慰的拍拍他的脸。

Anakin愣了一下，他似乎察觉到师父要说什么，胸中有什么东西开始郁结在一起，“你是说西斯？不，这是不可能的，他们已经被消灭了。”  
“黑暗与光明永远伴生，我年轻的徒弟，永远不要有那样天真的幻想。不能否定任何没有解决的怀疑。”Qui-Gon说道，“你要寸步不离的跟着Palpatine首相，不论是谁指使的这次爆炸，一定与他有莫大的关联。”他换了种严肃的口吻说“不论任何时候，绝不能让他单独行动。”  
“我去调查一下这块东西。”他把碎片从Anakin手中拿回来，小心的放在袖子里。Anakin心里那个团揪得更紧了。“那我呢？这是我们两个人的任务Master，难道就让我在这里等你回来吗？”他不无讽刺的说道。

“保护Palpatine首相也是很重要的工作。”Qui-Gon笑了一下，对年轻冲动的徒弟表示出来极大的耐心。“但我有个更适合你的注意。”

Anakin也笑了起来，他就知道师父不是那种保守顽固的Jedi Master，进攻永远是最有效的防守。  
“带Palpatine回到尤塔帕，我相信不论发生了什么事情，问题的根源还是出在那里。”Qui-Gon带上自己的兜帽，

“这样非常冒险，”Anakin犹豫了一下，目光低垂着来回焦虑的摆动。

Qui-Gon抱着手，略带惊讶的扫了他一眼。“我还以为我年轻的徒弟不知道这个词。”

Anakin耸耸肩，他当然不想对师父承认自己对Obiwan的担心，会出什么事情呢？他还有一个这样优秀的准Jedi在保护他。  
“要提防Palpatine。”Qui-Gon再次重复了一遍，“我知道你很信任议长。但我必须提醒你，他们跟我们并不是遵守相同原则的人。Anakin，不要让你的感情被任何人利用。”  
Anakin心理虽然极度不认同，但出于对师父的信任和尊重，他还是别过头皱着眉，从嗓子里咕噜了一句极不情愿的——Yes，Master。

他真的会利用别人吗？Anakin胸口郁结起一些难以理解的愤怒，眉头不自觉的皱成一团。躺在那里的Obiwan是那样的温柔脆弱，谁都可能会来伤害他，可是他的内心呢？好像越是思考，苦恼只增不减。刚刚见到Obiwan的开心与欢喜被Qui-Gon的话似乎全部冲散了，他仔细的观察着Obiwan的后脑，那柔顺服帖的长发，似乎看上去并不是记忆中明亮的金黄色，而是带着一点点红，他好像从未真正的察觉过——实际上，Obiwan的一切，都是在他的幻想中，这十几年来的记忆消磨，让他显得熟悉又陌生。

在离开他之后的每一个孤单的夜里，每一次冥想中，每一场光剑练习后，全部，都是他的身影，Anakin竭尽全力想让Qui-Gon满意，让所有人满意，他为自己是一个优秀的Jedi学徒而骄傲。但在内心底，他却无法割舍这种微妙的感情，如何能将所有人都放在同样的位置上呢？明明有些人就是不同的。如果这样，那究竟是欺骗了自己还是欺骗了武士团？这样的谎言和伪装，难道就合乎Jedi的信条吗？  
他脑海里响起Qui-Gon的声音，在耳边提醒“提防Palpatine”，他究竟是在说谁？是议长，还是Obiwan？又或者，他对他们都是不信任的。

“Jedi都不需要睡眠吗？”Obiwan小声的问道，他当然察觉到Anakin原力中的混乱和干扰。  
Anakin 坐在那儿，从沉思中回神，他微微耸耸肩，没有表示反对。  
“我一直睡不好。”  
Obiwan撑着身子坐起来，白色绸缎的睡袍在窗外微弱灯光映衬下泛着五彩的淡光，随着动作像是在他身上流淌，“为什么？”

Anakin不知道该如何回答，坐在黑暗中让他的面孔看上去晦暗不明，只有鼻尖的一块被映衬在窗帘缝隙的光斑中。  
“会做梦吗？我并不知道Jedi们也会被梦境困扰。”Obiwan带着笑意，温声问道。“我也会常常做梦。梦到未来，或者是过去的很多事情。”

“我……”Anakin刚要说，却停下来，他深深的吸了口气。“我想我很难解释，也无法说我们的梦是不是一种类型。对于我来说，可能包含更多意义，暗示？预警？甚至是预言。”

“或者它们只是梦而已，”Obiwan说道，他光滑细腻的脸上露出温和的笑容，淡蓝色的眼睛在夜色里狡黠的微微闪亮。“做梦是因为我们对现实存有幻想，年轻人。”  
Anakin看着他，他不喜欢Obiwan对自己的这个称呼，好像把两人的距离拉的很远，一下次充满了长辈的教导意味。Obiwan并没有那么老，他看上去比实际年龄还要年轻。Anakin稍稍移动自己的身子向前了一些，让他的眼睛也出现在明亮的光影中，带着那种热烈激动的情绪盯着Obiwan，让他不自觉的皱了下眉。  
“你会梦见什么呢？”Anakin问道。  
“很多人，很多事情，”Obiwan回答，脸上挂着一种无奈而好笑的神情。“最近大多是争吵。好多人在参议院里争吵。很多声音在尖叫，还有很多议员拳脚相向，到处都是威胁和反对的声音。”他优雅的摊了下手，摆弄着自己的衣角，“你看，现实还觉得我不够筋疲力尽一样。”

Anakin露出了一贯的潇洒笑容，说到底Obiwan只是个标准的政治家，他连梦里都会受到那些无聊的困扰。保持警惕，他暗自用Qui-Gon的话提醒自己，歪着头说道，“所以你才需要我的帮助。”他显然忘记了说我们才是正确的。  
Obiwan却像没有注意到这一点，他的笑容里带着一种说不清的暗淡和哀伤，“我刚刚梦到了你，Anakin。”

Anakin不自觉的坐直了一些，他能感觉到觉得四肢僵硬，原力极具的混乱波动，对Obiwan接下来的话充满了急切期待和难以解释的恐惧，似乎在等待对自己命运的宣判。  
“我做了什么？”他小声的问——不论他说什么，都要冷静，不要忘记怀疑和警觉。

“我梦到有人刺杀我，而你保护了我。”

这个答案有些令他失望，Anakin摆正了自己的身体，带着一种官方客套的语气讽刺道，“梦里我也这么称职。”

“这让我感到不安。”Obiwan垂下眼睛，睫毛在脸颊上投下大片的阴影，微微颤动。

“你在害怕那些悬赏猎人？”

“不，Anakin。”Obiwan吸了口气，他再次抬起眼睛时，里面带了一些晶莹的异样。

“让我不安的人，是你。”

“这是你能找到最小的了吗？”Obiwan穿着浅棕色绝地武士服，他用力把腰带弄的整齐一些，将腰线勾勒的更加明显。

“我十六岁就已经跟Qui-Gon大师差不多高了。”Anakin有些好笑的站在一边看着他。

“还不错。”Obiwan把红棕色的靴子套上，“我看上去就是一个Jedi Master。”他满意的看着镜子里的自己，一个非常矫健正直的Jedi装束。我长得还不错，这样粗糙的衣服都没有损坏破坏我的魅力——Obiwan暗自心想。

实际上这增加了他对Anakin的吸引，他的目光来回的在Obiwan身上滑过——等他脱下来，我一定要把这套衣服永远的珍藏起来。

“不过要装做你的Master我看上去还是年轻了一点。”Obiwan摸着自己的脸，“也许我应该像Qui-Gon大师一样留点胡子，这样也方便隐藏身份。”

Anakin恶寒的哆嗦了一下，Obiwan来做他的Master吗？简直难以想象，他从来没想过自己要是对Master Qui-Gon有幻想是什么感觉。

“不要再胡说了，胡子并不是他成为Master的理由。”他抱着胳膊，把一个光剑递给Obiwan。

“你真的要给我这个？”Obiwan在心里微微吃惊，犹豫了一下伸出手去接。“这是个空壳？！”他有些愤怒的叫道。

“当然，”Anakin耸耸肩，“光剑是Jedi的生命，我怎么可能把它交给别人。”

很好——Obiwan在他背后危险的眯起眼睛，在Anakin走上飞船后，他假装检查飞机的外仓，悄悄的把一个小型通讯器开启，弱小的红点在飞船起落架上闪动。  
“亲爱的，计划顺利吗？”Ventress慵懒清亮的声音传出来。

“你在怀疑我吗，宝贝？”Obiwan脸上出现了那种阴冷残忍的表情，他一点也没有笑意，显然隔着通讯器Ventress也有所感觉。

“我以为你会昨天夜里就会把他弄到手。”Ventress聊侃道，“我可是在楼顶吹了一夜的风给你放哨。”  
“你完全可以躺在我的床上，藏在被子里监视他们，对你来说应该也没什么难度。”Obiwan挑起眉说道。

Ventress的笑声传过来，声音之大差点让Obiwan立刻挂断。

“哦，Lord Palpatine 我早就跟他们说过。让一个直男去完成这种任务实在是太艰难了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“你从未去过尤塔帕？”Obiwan试图把过长的袖子卷起来，但这样粗糙的布料显然在跟他作对，无论如何努力都依旧会掉下来盖住他的指尖。

“没有，”Anakin确实从未去过，哪怕这是在过去的很多年里，他日思夜想的事情。

Obiwan点点头，“不是个度假的好地方。”

Anakin调整好航线，他看着能量屏上不停闪烁的终点，那颗偏远荒凉的星球，离科洛桑那样遥远，“为什么是尤塔帕？当年你明明可以选择其他星球。”

“加强你的经济课学习，年轻的学徒，”Obiwan故作严肃的说道，他走过来伸出手在Anakin肩上拍了两下。即使他的表情像一个真正的Jedi Master一样严肃，但浅蓝色的眼睛里却闪动着狡黠俏皮的光芒，让Anakin忍不住想触摸。

“尤塔帕对于共和国至关紧要。议会需要可以信赖的人看守他，任何危险都容易从边缘向内慢慢渗透。”

“我以为帕人和尤塔人都是和平的种族。”Anakin侧过脸看着他按在自己肩膀上的手，温暖顺着这点接触流淌过了身体，让他的心中充满了异样的情绪。不要把它拿开，Anakin在心里祈求，如果可以，能不能拥抱他，哪怕是那种属于朋友的，轻轻的环绕。

Obiwan微笑起来，不论什么时候，他脸上总带着从容和自信的光彩，“你未曾想过这正是我努力的结果。”

“我当然信任你。”Anakin急忙说道，他为自己刚刚错过了一个恭维Obiwan的好机会而感到遗憾，少年皱起眉别过脸，懊恼的情绪溢于言表。

“你也正在为此努力，Anakin。”Obiwan的手轻轻抚上他的脸庞，温柔而坚定的将他的脸转向自己，两人离得如此近，Obiwan呼吸的温度他都能感觉的到。只要Anakin微微附身，就能贴上那张粉色湿润的嘴唇，“帮助我，年轻的Jedi，维护这种和平是我们共同的使命。”Obiwan低声说道，带着一种深沉真挚的诱导，“清除那些分裂分子，Anakin，跟我一起，给尤塔帕带来和平。”

Anakin垂下眼眸，他的心在剧烈的跳动，他的嘴唇在发抖，难以抑制的模仿Obiwan的口型，重复他的话语。Obiwan的眼睛在颤动，那近乎完美的浅色瞳仁充满了崇拜和信任的盯着他，他的身体向着自己倾斜过来，依赖而柔软的感觉将他环绕。这个坚强，美丽，自信的人，竟然在向他求助，寻求依靠，差一点，他以为自己就会伸手抱住他，亲吻他，将他完全的保护在自己结实的手臂中，哪怕并不是为了尤塔帕的和平，没有委员会的命令。

仅仅是出于他对Obiwan的感情，他也会保护他。这种自私而危险的感情让Anakin不由得暗自惊慌紧张。

——小心这些政客。Qui-Gon的话在他的脑海里响起来。

他抓着Obiwan的手腕，艰难的将他的手按下去，“保护你是我的任务，但我并不负责尤塔帕的政务。”

“Jedi的规矩，”Obiwan故作无奈的叹口气，他从Anakin 手中把手收回来摸索着自己的手腕，“不要误会我对Jedi 勇敢忠诚的信任，但你们常常看上去那样不近人情。”

这让Anakin不认同的皱起眉，“我从不怀疑Jedi长老们的智慧。”他看到Obiwan有些失望的神情，补充了一句“毕竟只要保护好你，尤塔帕一定会继续这种和平。”

Obiwan没有说话，他的表情已经说明了那种不以为然，那双暗淡下去的眼睛带着一些不属于Obiwan的绝望和无奈，使他看上去憔悴而疲惫，“我们还要继续装作什么都没有发生吗？Anakin。共和国的形式已经愈发黑暗了，不要说你没有感觉，我相信Jedi长老们一定也是可以预感到的。当我们试图对周围施加影响时，反而也会被卷入其中。这是一段对我们而言很危险的日子，不论是共和国还是Jedi。Anakin，你知道我对你——”他深吸了口气，把后半句话咽了回去。 “不要对我的猜测有所指责，Anakin ，求你。我请求你，相信我。”

Anakin面色僵硬的看着他，这一点都不像Obiwan的作风，他应该不论何时都是那样镇定淡然，对一切事态都充满了掌控的自如。

“我怀疑这次刺杀与Jedi有关。”

“这是不可能的，”Anakin立刻大吼起来，“你怎么会有这么荒谬的判断？”他愤怒的看着Obiwan，如果说这句话的人不是他，Anakin几乎不敢保证自己还能任凭他站在这里把这句话说完。

“我并不是在胡说，唯一知道我真正行程的就是Jedi委员会，”Obiwan在他的怒火逼迫下依旧坚持着，他毫不畏惧的回望着Anakin燃烧着愤怒的目光，那种大声的恐吓对他来说毫无意义，他用冷静而理智的语气继续陈述自己的观点，“难道有什么人能从圣殿中窃取走你们的信息吗？Anakin，唯一的可能就是Jedi内部出现了泄密者。”

“有可能是什么人拦截了我们的通讯。”Anakin稍微冷静了点，他想起Qui-Gon给他看过的碎片，他怀疑过分裂组织，还有那些西斯依旧存在的观点，但对于Jedi，他完全没有过任何疑惑，甚至没有一丁点的猜测和犹豫。

“刺杀这种事绝不是Jedi的作风。”

“这不是你的作风，Anakin，但我并不像相信你一样相信所有的Jedi。”

Anakin试着平静自己的情绪，他按照Qui-Gon一贯的指导，让原力引导自己尽量冷静，Obiwan看到他的长睫毛用力的向上抬了一下，从牙缝里挤出一句冷冰冰的。“你过虑了，我跟其他Jedi没有什么不同。”  
“我很抱歉跟你说这样的话，Anakin，我不得不——”Obiwan有些紧张的上前试图抓着他的胳膊，但Anakin躲开了这种接触。  
“——因为我不会怀疑过这种可能性吗？”他替Obiwan说完。  
Obiwan的眉头舒展开来，又露出了那种温暖的微笑。“在你看来，我们这些愚蠢政治家的认知总是错误的。”他恢复了那种平和柔软的态度，自嘲的撇着嘴角笑了一下。

“你也知道。”Anakin低头看着他的眼睛，好像自己从未认识过他一样的疏离与冰冷，他不喜欢这样，Obiwan平静无奈的态度让他看上去反而像是个无理取闹的孩子。

“我很抱歉，Anakin。但对共和国的忧虑真实的引领我产生了这样的猜测。”Obiwan歪着头看着他，并没有想象中的鄙夷和嘲讽，而是带着苦涩失望的语气说道，“我不应该指望一个Jedi理解忧虑这个词的含义。”

在这样的目光下Anakin有些动摇，Obiwan肯对他这样坦诚自己的怀疑。而他却用这种尴尬的反驳和不信任来回应他。不知为什么，在这样的时刻，他的脑海里完全没有师父的警告和提醒，反而回忆起来Obiwan的话——令我不安的是你。

究竟是为什么不安？因为对自己的怀疑？对Jedi的怀疑？还是——Obiwan对他是有的感情？不然他为什么会对一个Jedi说出这样的怀疑？他渴望着Obiwan的爱，信任，关心，他的一切，而当这一切如此靠近，当Obiwan主动向他靠近时，他却不知所措，内心充满的不是喜悦，不是愉快，而是小心掩盖下的不安和怀疑。

Anakin的声音带着一些颤抖和安慰，他别过头小声的说道：“你错了。”

——我早已饱尝忧虑。

Obiwan想继续说什么，但他扭过头只是做出了口型，Anakin见到他的瞳孔瞬间扩散开，他想抬手伸向Anakin，但在指尖刚刚触到他袍子的一瞬间就滑落下去，Obiwan面色僵硬的倒了下去。

“Palpa——Obiwan。”

Anakin下意识的伸手把他抱住，柔软娇小的身体倒落在他怀中，柔和的香草气息瞬间萦绕他的鼻息。与想象的拥抱完全不同，Anakin感觉不到兴奋和欣喜，他紧紧的抱着Obiwan的身体，充满了惊讶和恐慌，身后的R2滴滴滴的嗡鸣，有飞船跳跃进入了他们的攻击范围。

Anakin甚至来不及转头就感到眼前发黑，他挣扎了几下，按下了手腕上的警报器，在完全陷入黑暗前，也没有忘记将Obiwan金色的脑袋以一个舒适的姿势护在了自己怀里。

几分钟后，一双褐色的靴子停在两人身边，检测器仪器滴滴响了两声。

“起来吧，Lord Palpatine，他已经晕过去了。”Hando的声音响起来，他低笑了两声。

Ventress伸出的脚被Obiwan一手抓住。

“饶了我吧，亲爱的。”Obiwan推开少年结实沉重的胳膊，揉着太阳穴坐起来，“下次可以先通知我吗，这种药物吸多了真的会变老。”他对着Ventress暧昧的眨了眨眼。

“哦，Obiwan，留着你的小把戏对付这个孩子吧。”Ventress收回自己的脚，把Obiwan从地上拉起来。

“他看上去并没有轻易服从你的精神控制。”

Obiwan为这种小小的失败并不在意，他只是简单的撇了Ventress一眼，“这正说明了他的能力，皇帝不会为一个废物做这么多计划。”

“现在怎么办？”Hando检查着飞船里的设备，“看来我们必须把这个小家伙带回去了。”

R2毫不犹豫的喷了他一脸的油，就在他伸出火机的时候，Obiwan将他从后面关闭了。

“小心一点，他比你想象的要聪明的多。”Obiwan说道，他的眼睛看向地上的Anakin，没有了那种温柔和包容的神情，同样的脸，同样的装束，只是他的眼睛变成了黑底金色。那种自负的表情，带着冰冷残忍的嘲讽，回到他的脸上，连笑容都显得苍白而狂妄。

“确实很危险。”Hondo蹲下来拿着生物探测器仔细的检查了一下Anakin的身体，“他周围有很强的原力，恐怕他醒来的时间会比想象的更短。”

“并且非常固执暴躁，”Ventress补充道，“我刚刚真害怕他突然攻击你。”

Obiwan无所谓的耸耸肩，他放弃了跟过长的袖子不停的做斗争，把过大的Jedi袍子脱下来扔在沙发上，随意的走到墙上打开了酒柜的壁橱，不太满意的检查着属于Anakin的藏品，显然对于Jedi的品味表示了嫌弃。

“你应该认为这是我们的幸运，”Obiwan说道，他挑剔着勉强选了一瓶酒，挥手指示Hando上去删除R2的缓存。“这会让利用他的感情变得更加容易。”

Ventress挑眉看着他，对这个自负的西斯充满了好奇，“我很奇怪他对你这种迷恋。”

Obiwan在桌前倒了一杯酒，优雅的转过身伸手递给了Ventress。他笑道，

“亲爱的，不要怀疑任何人对我的迷恋。”

酒刚进入她的嘴唇，Ventress立刻吐了出来，她呸了两下不太客气的把杯子扔在了地上。

Obiwan则自如的喝了下去，让那些深红色的液体顺着喉咙流到了胃里，他伸出粉色的舌尖在嘴唇上轻舔了一圈。

“没有那么难以下咽，”Obiwan说道，他向后轻松的跌坐在沙发上，用手指从前额向后拢了一下头发，金色的发丝顺着他的指缝轻轻滑落，那张泛着柔和光泽的年轻面庞在明亮的灯光下显得尤为动人，眼下的泪痣让他深邃的神情带着一种浑然天成的性感气息，不可否认的美丽，让人别不看眼的吸引力。Obiwan身上带着那种神秘的感染力，一个柔软温暖气息环绕而成的陷阱，让人想要靠近。

好吧，他确实很让人倾心，Ventress暗自想，如果不知道他是个西斯的话。

Obiwan坐在那里，用一种轻蔑的眼神看着地上昏迷不醒的少年，他的目光里带着一种兴奋躁动的欲望，像凶猛的野兽嗅到了空气中漂浮的血液腥味，属于西斯的热情在他身体内燃烧，渴望残暴强势的征服。他从没觉得这种事会如此的有快感，用最柔软最温暖的感情冷酷的掐断少年的一切希望，他的正直，忠诚，勇敢，都会被完全的毁在这份感情里。那些背叛，欺骗，恐惧，会让他彻底堕入黑暗。

“真希望这个任务比我想象的困难一些。”

——————TBC————————


	5. Chapter 5

小安就终于暴露了本性，obi也忍不住表现出来另一面，

两人很快就要在助攻的帮助下，

完成第一次大和谐了。

——————————

Anakin从昏迷中挣扎着醒来，睁开眼睛前他就已经感觉到自己失去了怀里的人，他猛地坐起来，手上的链条牵动了另一边的人。

Obiwan躺在离他不远的地方，他的表情像熟睡一般的平静，两人的手和腰被一根亮着蓝光的细线拴在了一起。

他的挣扎拉动了Obiwan的手，纤长的睫毛颤动了两下，迷迷糊糊的睁开了缝隙，带着一些疑惑和不满看着Anakin。

“你还好吗？Obiwan？”在Obiwan完全清醒前，焦急的少年将他整个人翻了两圈仔细的检查了全身有没有外部伤口。

“我想是的。”Obiwan被折腾的有些头晕，他撑着身子在Anakin的帮助下勉强坐起来，理了一下头发，“这是哪里？”

“应该是飞船的货仓。”看到他真的没事，Anakin松了口气，赶紧移开目光，生怕再度暴露自己的关心，刚刚争吵的尴尬让他依旧感觉到隐约的不安。但Obiwan并没有如愿以偿的站起来，这跟亮光的细线显然有能够抑制原力的特殊能力，作为一个不敏感的普通人，这种压力让他犹如负重般艰难。

Anakin只能握住那只伸过来的手，犹如他想象的一样，带着Obiwan的暖和绵软，在抚摸自己的时候带着沁人心脾的温柔和信任。

没有让他们久等，Hando的身影就出现在了门边。

“欢迎光临。Jedi Master”

“隆重的欢迎仪式，我以为至少会有杯酒。”Obiwan站起来，略带讽刺的说道，刚刚吸入的迷药令他柔和的口音带着点嘶哑。Anakin忍不住看了他一眼，目光更加暗沉。

“不需要那么着急，”Hando说道“等共和国付了你们的赎金，我会加倍款待。”他夸张的行了个礼，“在此之前，我希望你们能配合，以减少不必要的误会。”

“你想我们怎么配合？”Anakin抱着胳膊问道，他可并不希望Jedi武士团知道自己偷跑出来的计划。

Hando掏出通讯器递给他，“打给议长，告诉他们我们的要求。”

“我们需要商量一下，”Obiwan伸手想把通讯器接过来，但狡猾的海盗飞快的把手收了回去。

“没问题，”Hando推了一下自己的防风镜，“但我希望你们明白，我对Jedi的耐心是非常有限的。”

“你有什么计划？”Hando的身影消失后，Obiwan凑近Anakin的耳边低声的问道，因为门外还站着Hando的手下，他几乎是垫着脚贴在Anakin的耳朵上，“我们应该答应他们的条件，共和国会同意提供赎金。”Obiwan叹了口气“我们拖的时间越长，我的身份会越容易暴露。”

太亲近了，Anakin的脸有些发红，被抓为俘虏的紧张感远远比不上Obiwan的靠近，他退后了一步，不敢去看Obiwan的脸，低声说道，“这是完全没有必要的，看我的。”

Anakin走到门前，抬起手深吸口气，尽全力汇聚起自己受到抑制的原力，那两个海盗慢慢的向着这边走过来，目光逐渐变得呆滞。

“你们要把我们从这里放出去。”

两个海盗麻木的重复了一遍这句话。

“还要把我们送回到飞船里。”

Obiwan发誓，即使作为西斯，在他一生中也从来没有像现在这样愤怒。这完全不是他的计划，这个年轻的Jedi学徒就是不肯听他的。明明有无数种安全撤离的办法，他却偏偏要去选择跟那些海盗挑衅。

就在刚刚Hando的能量仓爆炸后，他像个货物一样被Anakin抗在肩上冲出飞船，慌不择路的两人随便跳进一架小型机中脱离。这样丢脸的情景简直是对西斯尊主最大的羞辱。因此，他们两人爆发了第一次争吵，Obiwan翻着白眼，哄一个年轻冲动的男孩真不是件容易的事情，要维持自己高雅温和的形象都如此费力。

“我不认为选择这个飞行器有多么明智。”Obiwan咬着牙说道。

Anakin耸耸肩，把Obiwan手腕上的绳子用光剑切割开，他换了一个轻松的姿势跳到驾驶座上，进入战斗状态的Anakin更像是无拘无束的猎豹，而不仅仅是那个羞涩内敛的男孩。  
“啊，要知道，一时间我找不到更喜欢的了，”他不以为然地说，“起码好过那些碎片，他们不应该把飞船都连在能量仓旁边，”Anakin带着挪揄的口吻道，对自己的杰作显然非常满意。他把小型客运船开的简直像战斗机一样，在高能激光束中灵巧的旋转闪躲。“很猛烈的攻击，不过不用担心，下一个跳跃之后我们就能甩掉他们。”  
Obiwan正忙着把自己的手牢牢拴在座位上，完全无暇还嘴。   
“小心！”他大喊道，差点没有控制住自己的原力去抢夺Anakin的操作柄，几乎同时，前面的飞船对准他们发射了高能的能量炮。  
“如果你刚刚听我的，选择跟他们谈判。年轻人，我们现在就是安全的撤离了，而不用担心被这样袭击！”Obiwan说着，低下头紧紧的拉着手上的防护带，身体随着飞船的几个急转弯而不停晃动。  
“我想我们已经做到了。”  
“那只是你的想法而已。”Obiwan忍不住大声反驳他。当飞船在密集的攻击中俯冲，几次差点被炸到机翼，摩擦过后防护罩的剧烈震动，让Obiwan忍不住低呼，他一点也没有被炸死在这里的计划。Anakin这个疯子，他为什么非要激怒那些海盗。“小心！嘿，Anakin！”  
“抱歉，Obiwan”，Anakin说道，“我没有想到你如此惧怕飞行。”他的表情带着戏虐的笑意回头看着Obiwan，对他眨眨眼睛。

“看着你的显示屏！Anakin”Obiwan叫到，他说后半截话时提高了嗓音，因为飞船突然转向，以躲避后面袭来的又一串光弹。  
“我不惧怕任何事，”Obiwan说道，他皱着眉简直恨不得把这个小子掐死，“除了愚蠢的自杀行为！”  
突然右转，下降，Anakin用力的向上拉动操纵杆，又左转，向着Hando正猛烈射击的飞船直冲过去。  
Obiwan能感觉到自己的心几乎都卡在嗓子里，几次用力也无法将他吞回肚中。他的怒火再次燃烧，如果不是出于对Palpatine的畏惧更加剧烈，恐怕他真的会原力爆发将Anakin掐死在这里。但是Anakin还是成功地躲过了攻击，灵巧的擦过那个大型飞船从另一边钻了出来。  
Obiwan惊奇的看看他，却发现他已经换了一个从容不迫的轻松姿势。  
“相信我，Obiwan，你应该了解我的水平。还记得在塔图因吗？在我出生之前，我就飞行了。”Anakin狡黠又自负的扬起下巴笑了起来。“我非常擅长飞行。”  
“快停下来，”Obiwan皱着眉说道，连他自己都没有发现呻吟里带着那种强硬的命令。他只觉得自己的声音暗示着，尊贵的西斯就要呕吐在床舱里了。  
Anakin没有回应他，继续推动操纵杆向前飞行，“我们已经摆脱他了，”准Jedi夸口道。“准备好，Obiwan，我们马上要进入空间跳跃了。”  
“很好，我时刻准备好了被炸死在这里。”Obiwan冷冷地回答。Anakin回头想说什么，但他还没发出声音，飞船猛烈的震动起来，机尾被能量炮击中了，失去方向控制的飞船在剧烈的左右摇摆。Obiwan尖叫起来，“Anakin，等等！”他松开手想要扑过去阻止Anakin的动作。  
但是已经来不及了，Anakin已经推动了操纵杆，飞船进入到了超空间跳跃中，Obiwan踉踉跄跄的扑倒在Anakin的大腿上，他的鼻子撞在了操作板上，这种难得的意外让Obiwan久违的眼冒金星。他被身后的人拽着胳膊拉了起来，高大的少年猛地将他搂在怀里。  
“对不起，Obiwan，”Anakin的道歉毫无诚意，他显然误解了Obiwan的动作，以为他是想过来保护自己。Anakin低头偷偷亲吻了一下Obiwan金色的发顶。“别担心，我不会有事的。”  
“但你早晚会杀了我，”Obiwan坚持道，他毫不怀疑自己的眼睛现在已经变了颜色，西斯的愤怒让他差点抑制不住自己汹涌爆裂的原力。  
Anakin显然泄气了，他只是想在Obiwan面前表现一下，而并不是听到他愤怒的斥责。但是当他低头看着Obiwan的时候，只见他直愣愣地盯着前面，淡蓝色的眼睛圆睁，一眨不眨，“我要疯了，我要疯了，我要疯了……”他小声的重复着。  
“但是我们成功了！”Anakin鼓起勇气说道。  
“没有！”Obiwan清醒过来，愤怒的推开了他，喊道。“我们的尾翼被炸掉了！这样不受控的空间跳跃会产生什么后果你究竟知不知道？Anakin你要杀了我吗？”  
Anakin低头看看自己空掉的怀抱，暗自叹口气。“至少我们还活着！”他咧着嘴微笑，试图用一个单纯天真的笑容熄灭Obiwan的怒气，但是他看上去简直就快要爆炸了。  
“愚蠢！”Obiwan怒吼道。他有些怀疑师父的命令，也许那些愚蠢的Jedi们搞错了语言，这样一个鲁莽没有大脑的家伙，怎么可能是传说中的天选之子。他只是空有一张不错的面孔，和发达的四肢，自己在他身上存粹是浪费个人魅力，他宝贵的时间应该做更多有意义的事情，他美好的生命是献给西斯尊主的而不是这个愚蠢的少年。  
Anakin不耐烦的蹬了一下脚，扭过头又些生闷气。“我本来可以做到的，”他小声的争辩，“是你让我分心。”

“你说什么？”Obiwan感觉自己快要吐血了，他紧紧握着拳眯起了眼睛。

飞船的跳跃进入了倒计时，自信又回到了Anakin的脸上。  
“你再说一遍？！”  
Obiwan刚说完，飞船跳出了超时空航行，偏离的轨道让他们提前进入了尤塔帕的大气层，那些散落在空间中的太空垃圾和摩擦燃烧的碎片砸向他们，飞船被撞击的爆炸使他们前后晃动。Anakin借机扑向Obiwan，将他按到在地板上紧紧的抱在怀里，他的一只手抓着地上的防护带，埋在Obiwan的肩膀上餍足的呼吸着他的香味，另一只手假装保护，实则借机卡油的摸索着Obiwan纤细的腰身。这真是个完美的任务，Anakin心想，要是能永远保护他，该多好。  
Obiwan挣扎着想起身，但体型的差距让他无法只用体力与Anakin抗衡，他从来没有想过这个少年会有这样大胆的一面，好吧，他刚刚证实了自己确实是个疯子。一阵剧烈的撞击和爆炸后，Obiwan头晕目眩的坐起身，或者说是Anakin将他从地上拉起来。  
“我们成功的降落了，”Anakin笑道。“比我们计划的更早到达。”  
“‘计划’是什么意思？我们原本的计划是偷偷着陆！你忘记了吗Anakin？”Obiwan指责到。  
“我们并没有被发现，”Anakin狡辩道，“这样不正常的降落不会引起任何的注意，毕竟没有人有胆量采取这种方式。”  
“啊，”Obiwan的话里带着嘲讽，“所以你是故意选择像陨石一样降落。”  
他挣脱开Anakin的手，把那件过大的Jedi袍子整理的规矩了一点，打开舱门走了出去。  
“跟上，这里就要爆炸了，”Obiwan头也不回的说道。  
“我很抱歉，Obiwan，”Anakin 回答，他觉得自己这一天的抱歉多过以前的一年，虽然他的口气还是那么没有诚意，但他确实不想再听到Obiwan的指责了。那些严厉的呵斥简直令他心碎，Obiwan应该是温柔亲切的，他应该对自己的勇敢和聪明表示赞叹。Anakin沉默的低头跟在Obiwan身后，他心想，我刚刚确实是在拿他的生命冒险，他当然有权利批评我。

看到那个金红色的后脑，Anakin的脸上又出现了微笑，其实Obiwan也并不总是那么从容淡定，他会紧张，也会害怕，在那种危险面前会产生对自己下意识的保护。这些不那么完美的特征，让那个似乎离自己很遥远模糊的身影变的清晰而甜蜜。

他既然会有在乎的东西，那么就一定会在乎我。Anakin忍不住伸手抓住了Obiwan的手腕，在他略带疑惑的眼神中再次重复了一遍，“Obiwan，我很抱歉没有听你的。”

“我希望你吸取教训，”Obiwan叹口气，稍微缓和了语气。他并没有想跟Anakin闹的太僵，不论如何师父的计划还要进行下去。  
“我尽力。”Anakin有些为难的说道，但他的声音终于带了些真诚。Obiwan竟然发自己清楚地感觉到了，他真的有一丝后悔。这让Obiwan有些惊讶，他知道Anakin进入Jedi的情况略有些艰难。他当时已近十岁，只因为他们的预言说Anakin是被选定的人，他将给原力带来平衡。武士团曾经非常犹豫，并且显然十分不乐意接受终于的结果。但Qui-Gon的坚持换来了他们的让步，这种选择依旧不是他们希望的，而是他们难以拒绝的一个结果。Anakin对这种默默的抵触是有感觉的，Palpatine也跟他提起过年轻的Skywalker对武士团的这种隔阂，他唯一信任和依赖的也只有Qui-Gon大师一个人。

这是他们准备利用的弱点，虽然Obiwan并不完全理解这其中的含义，但他知道骄傲自负的年轻人并不会那么轻易为自己的所作所为后悔，而现在他正耐心安静的站在那里，被他并不严厉的话语制服了。  
Obiwan不得不用轻咳来掩盖自己的笑容，他并不想让Anakin知道自己的鲁莽和过错这么快就得到了谅解。Anakin紧张的看着他，小声问道“你还好吗？”

“只要你肯听我的话，”Obiwan挑起眉，几乎是微笑着说出这句话。  
“我会听话的，”Anakin急忙答应道。“我答应你。”

Ventress不满的看着手里一直没有接通的通讯器，她切了一声挂断了它。

“你刚刚真的差点杀死他们俩。”Ventress对着Hando抱怨道。

“你也没有阻止我，”Hando回击了一句，他显然也充满了抱怨“那个该死的Jedi害我损失了多少你知道吗？我不过是给他一个教训。”

两人身后一个带着黑色兜帽的身影冷哼了一声，Maul回过头冷冰冰的说道，“你们要真的让Obiwan受伤的话，是否知道自己会是什么下场”

两个人对视了一眼，想到西斯尊主的恐怖，两人沉默的底下了头，那可不紧紧是生命的威胁，而是残酷阴冷的折磨。

“Maul大人，您来做什么？”Hando小心的问道。

“我来监督Obiwan的进展如何，”Maul摸索了一下放了一个金色的色子在桌上。Ventress注意到，他并没有提到这是皇帝的旨意。

“这是什么？”她拿起来仔细的看了一下。

“Obiwan的进展太慢了，”Maul眯起眼睛，用那个冰冷的声音回答道，“Lord Palpatine需要一些帮助。”

——————TBC————————


	6. Chapter 6

Obiwan其实很少来到尤塔帕地上的小酒馆，他带着Jedi的兜帽，将半张脸隐藏在棕色的袍子下面。许多类人和非人生物在昏暗的大厅里低声交谈，喝着奇怪颜色的液体，各种奇异的烟雾弥漫在空气中。这些生物的腰间、背上不难注意到各式隐蔽的武器，如果能使用原力来感应，一定是能发现无数潜在的威胁。年轻的Jedi在他身后小心的看着四周。  
“有些不对劲，”他转向Anakin，“尤塔帕不应该有这么多外来生物。”  
Obiwan微微侧头，低声说道，“去问问看有什么事情。”自己则往相反的方向走去。  
“你去哪儿？”Anakin有些紧张的伸手抓住他的胳膊，碰触到他的时候却似乎更加不自在的放开了。  
“当然是去喝一杯，”Obiwan将兜帽放下来，柔顺的金发和白皙的面庞瞬间让整个房间都被照亮，Anakin立刻制止了他，重新把帽子按在他头上。  
Obiwan略带不解地眨眨眼，他疑惑的歪着头，有些好笑的看着这个年轻人，“不要那么紧张Anakin，即使在尤塔帕见过我的人其实也并不多。”  
Anakin有些恼火的看着他走向吧台，他很想伸手把Obiwan拽回来，但是想起刚刚受到的斥责和要听从他的诺言，负气一般的转过身离开，在众多怀疑和敌意的目光中尽量保持镇定，寻找着能够控制和询问的目标。  
在吧台那边，Obiwan压低帽檐，用眼角斜着观察Jedi学徒的活动。他招手示意酒保，一只玻璃杯放在了面前，琥珀色的液体流进杯子中发出清脆的响声。  
“这样的危险着落你竟然没事，真令人惊讶。”旁边的声音嘀咕着。  
Obiwan甚至没有转头看Ventress，他一口气喝完那杯的液体，轻轻用手背擦了一下嘴角，“他差点要了我的命。”。那个鲁莽的家伙正对着一个非人生物摆动着手指，用原力进行精神操控。  
“他最终会要了我们的命，”Ventress一副了然的样子，“Maul大人带来皇帝的旨意，他认为你的进展慢了一些。”  
Obiwan脸上带着极其挑衅的笑容，美丽的眼睛低垂着微微闪动，他撇了下嘴，招手示意酒保再次把杯子满上，“我从没有让师父失望过。”  
“他认为你需要我们的帮助。”Ventress耸耸肩，将自己的酒杯放下，手指夹着一个金色的色子滑到Obiwan手掌边，“准备好了吗？My Lord”  
“为你，随时随地，”Obiwan按住了那颗色子，翘着嘴角笑道，他深情的目光带着一种迷醉的感觉看着身边的Ventress。拿着酒杯的手，对着她轻轻地抬起，“来吧，亲爱的。”  
不远处，Anakin还在继续对流浪者的询问，他一直觉得不应该让Obiwan离开自己的视线，在这种肮脏混乱的地方，他能遇到什么好事呢？但是，不仅仅是这样，原力似乎在不停的提醒他，有一些隐藏在角落里的黑暗邪恶气息在持续增长。  
甚至在Ventress拔出光剑之前，他就感觉到了。  
Anakin和Ventress几乎同时转身拔出光剑。Obiwan的身体略微闪躲，从容不迫地做了一个漂亮优雅的转身。在别人看来，这种动作似乎只是应激性的闪避躲藏，事实上，Obiwan的速度极快，他精确的计算出Anakin光剑倾斜的角度，完美的替他留出了阻拦的空间。蓝色光剑在空中划了一个简短的圈，一下子与Ventress的光剑撞击在一起，溅起明亮的火花。  
这个刺客是个女人，Anakin皱起眉，她使用的光剑很有可能就是制造科洛桑袭击的武器，只要抓住她就可以跟Obiwan证明Jedi武士团的清白。虽然Ventress的攻击十分灵敏，充满了战斗技巧，但对Anakin来说，她的原力并不值得一提。  
想要制服她，简直轻而易举，他刚刚露出自负的笑容，Obiwan却突然叫起来。  
“Anakin——”  
他回身，将Obiwan揽在到怀里护在身后，门口不知什么时候涌入了成排的机器人，端着激光枪在对里面扫射，Anakin挥动着光剑抵挡机器人的攻击。他似乎能够预料到任何一种攻击方法，蓝色的光剑左右飞舞，在与激光的碰撞中绽出夺目的光芒。  
碎裂的机器人残骸与激光枪纷纷暴落在地上，Obiwan摸索着捡起一架激光枪，配合着Anakin 的还击。  
“Anakin ！”Obiwan在嘈杂的攻击声中大声呼叫他的名字，Anakin立刻转身撤回他身旁，“我们不能留在这里，他们的人数太多了。”Obiwan仰头看着他，虽然在如此危险的包围中，他却并不惊慌，甚至有心情整理了一下被兜帽弄乱的发丝。  
年轻的Jedi武士点头道，“你早应该告诉我尤塔帕这种特殊的欢迎仪式。”  
Obiwan挑眉看着他，没想到在这种情况下他依然想着开玩笑，没等他说话，就听见靠在门边的Ventress轻咳了一下用目光示意他小心。  
“你的光剑呢？Jedi Master？”她故意说道。  
“对付女士不需要那么极端的武器。”Obiwan歪了下头，颇有绅士风度的回答道。  
“你会为这种的自负付出惨痛的代价。”Ventress打了个响指，两个毁灭者机器人压碎了机械残骸和地上的尸体进入了大厅。它们的外形很像闪亮的金属轮子，变形后伸展出三脚的长腿和装备有激光枪的手臂。Obiwan背靠着Anakin稍微向他身后躲了躲，Anakin忍不住低头看了他一眼，悄悄的移动肩膀尽量将他挡在自己高大的身体后。  
“你相信我嘛？Anakin。”Obiwan深吸口气小声的问Anakin，少年看向他的目光中带着强烈的期待和激情，竟然看的他有些微微发抖。不可能会有其他答案，Anakin轻轻的点头，他差点以为Obiwan就要亲吻他了。  
机器人一齐扣动了手中的激光枪，对着酒吧里开阔的地带进行凶猛密集的火力攻击。尘土和爆炸的碎屑在房间里飞溅，Ventress躲在后面小心的观察着他们的举动，在一轮扫射过后，毁灭者机器人在她指挥下停了下来。Ventress小心的站起来，在一地狼藉的碎屑中只见到了一个棕色的Jedi袍子。

Obiwan捂着肩膀跌跌撞撞的摔倒在巨大的管道里，Anakin替他扔掉手中的枪，扶着腰将人从地上抱起来。  
“你怎么样？”他惊慌的抓开Obiwan捂在肩膀上的手，鲜血染透了棉质的Jedi制服，慢慢的流出来。  
“一点小伤，我们要赶快回到议会厅，尤塔帕——”Obiwan痛的深吸了口气，咬着牙挤出一个很勉强的微笑来感谢Anakin的帮助，“我不能让分裂组织控制这个星球，Anakin”他哀求着用颤抖的手指抓着Anakin 的手。  
Anakin抓住了那只手，坚定而充满力量，他看着那双美丽忧伤的淡蓝色眼睛，属于Jedi的那种克制和理性正在失去控制，使他的欲望在胸腔中热烈的燃烧。  
“抱歉。”他这次的道歉倒是带上了全部的真诚，那些慢慢扩大的血痕，是对他无能的谴责，沉默却有力。Anakin宁愿自己死去，也不想怀里的人因为这种不及时的保护而受伤，他简直是带着哭腔急切而反复的重复道“抱歉，Obiwan。”  
“我们要找到尤塔帕的官员们，”Obiwan抬起手捂住了他的嘴，阻止Anakin继续说下去。他在Anakin的帮助下注射了止血剂，两人颇有些艰难的在管道中前行，“顺着这里走下去就能到达地下城市的中心会议厅，如果这颗星球真的已经被分裂组织控制，那么尤塔帕的高层官员一定都会被关押在那里。”疼痛慢慢消失后，Obiwan皱眉仔细的思考分析尤塔帕的形式，柔和的面庞上带着他从未见过的凝滞、严峻的表情。“是这片和平之地，我的政官员们不会轻易妥协。我必须想办法营救他们，Anakin，你是否能通知议会？”  
Anakin查看了一下自己的通讯器，在刚刚的袭击中，控制阀被炸断了一半“如果有工具的话，我想我能修理好。”  
Obiwan点点头，依然十分虚弱的步伐，让他不得不依靠在Anakin的肩膀上，柔软的头顶可以轻轻的触到他的下颚。他在轻声的给Anakin讲解地下仪厅的大概情况，让他能够事先对内部构造有较为清晰的了解，为了即将要面对的不确定做好准备。  
Anakin耐心认真的听着他的话语，不时的对一些细节发问，他对这种两个人温馨默契的氛围竟然感到开心，如果不是Obiwan受了伤，他好想这条路再漫长一些，让他能在这个远离一切外界干扰的地方，搀扶着他走下去。  
好想不顾一起的亲吻Obiwan微微发白的嘴唇，他是那样地渴望。但这样做是错误的，仅剩不多的理智告诉他，虽然情感可能驱使他这样想。但目前他们正面临着及其危险的状况，身后不知何时会追击上来的机器人，前面不知是何等严重的尤塔帕敌情，而Obiwan甚至还受了伤，简单的止血并没有让他看上去好一些，抗在两个人肩膀上的责任都很重大。而他竟然在渴望一段温馨浪漫的感情，这是极度自私的，Jedi信条所禁止的，也不会是Obiwan所赞同的。  
他看着Obiwan的侧脸，憔悴苍白的脸上依然保持着温柔平和的表情，虽然声音带着微微的颤抖，但他尽量让自己冷静下来，从对危险的恐惧中及时脱离，想办法对付尤塔帕活动着的分裂活动，而他自己也必须要保持Jedi的平静与耐心。  
“Anakin，”Obiwan小声的呼唤将他从胡思乱想中拉回来，“我们到了。”  
他试探着在墙上摸索，熟练的打开暗门上的控制板，灰色的墙壁露出来一块裂痕，隐藏的大门打开了。  
几个穿着深红色及地长袍的乌塔帕人正围坐在圆桌旁，看到Obiwan的身影很是惊讶，他们站起来，高大的身影平稳而快速的移动过来，“Palpatine首相——”  
Obiwan轻轻推开Anakin扶在他要上的手臂，挺直了胸膛，换上他一贯沉稳柔和的微笑走上前与他们挨个握手，低声询问尤塔帕的现状。原力告诉Anakin，是Obiwan的出现，让他们正极度焦虑，几乎陷入恐慌的情绪慢慢平静下来。他站在房间的角落里，看着Obiwan娇小的背影埋没在人群中，缓缓的露出了微笑。  
他是个政客，但也是个正直，勇敢，值得信赖和依靠的人。  
他是不同的。  
所以才会让我念念不忘。

在科洛桑，圣殿深处的绝地指挥部全息通讯中心，Anakin的等身全息图像出现在圆座中心，他详细的汇报了在尤塔帕的见闻。  
“——因此，Palpatine首相希望议会能提供帮助。”  
Anakin略带紧张的看着长老们不露声色的模样，他不敢说出自己事先通知过议长的事情，连他自己也不明白为什么会做出这种决定。但他心里有隐约的恐惧，害怕Jedi委员会拒绝对尤塔帕的帮助，那将会让Obiwan陷入巨大的困境。而他不敢冒这样的危险。  
“谢谢，Anakin。”Windu大师面无表情的说道，但Anakin几乎可以确信他对此有着不满，果然他继续说道，“委员会交给你的任务是调查刺杀Palpatine首相的真凶，而不是介入尤塔帕的内政。”  
Anakin刚要反驳，Yoda大师突然说道“Ventress，Dooku训练的徒弟。”Windu点头，两人确认了女刺客的身份。  
Windu又继续说道，“Master Qui-Gon在哪里？Anakin，为什么他没有跟委员会报告。”  
“他去追查刺客的背景，”  
“让你一个人带着Palpatine首相回到尤塔帕吗？”在Anakin低头的瞬间，Windu意味深长地瞥了另两位在席的大师，Yoda和Mundi。  
随后，他转身对Anakin点点头说，“向议长转告这个消息。”  
“当然，Master Windu。”Anakin长松口气，感谢他没有再继续追究这次安排外的活动。  
全系图像刚刚关闭，他就感觉到Obiwan走进来站在后面看着自己。  
他似乎梳洗了一番，恢复了清爽整洁的样子，只是身上依然穿着那件Jedi制服，肩膀的绷带也在提醒Anakin他刚刚受了伤。  
这间狭小的客房里，只有他们两个人，气氛瞬间有些尴尬。

“我已经通知了Jedi委员会和Palpatine议长，他们答应对尤塔帕提供帮助。”  
Obiwan看着他，脸上依旧是那种淡淡的微笑，“谢谢你，Anakin，我对你的帮助充满感激。”  
“我很抱歉。”Anakin有些局促的用手指摸索着腰间的光剑，他说完话简直想咬掉自己的舌头，但他的脑袋好像非常混乱，想不到其他的话可以说。  
“没有什么好抱歉的，如果不是你，我已经死在那个酒馆里了。”  
Obiwan看着站在那里的少年，在温柔沉默的掩盖下，是他嘲笑讥讽的态度。这个年轻人的心在剧烈的挣扎，他已经做出了背叛Jedi信条的事情，虽然只是一点点，但着已经代表那道顽固坚硬的墙正在破裂。  
他在愧疚，对自己充满了巨大的亏欠，好几次在那条漫长的管道里，Obiwan都以为他会忍不住亲吻自己。  
Obiwan暗自叹了口气，做西斯这么久，只有这个家伙让自己充满了挫败感。他不是很明白，究竟还能做到怎么样，难道受伤后脆弱易碎的自己那么不诱人吗？故意摩擦在他颈间的碎发，微微喘息抖动的嘴唇，带着血腥味的惨白肌肤和脖颈，以及那种含着水汽，若有若无柔弱又坚强的目光，他甚至趴在Anakin身上，隔着袍子轻轻摸索他健硕的胸肌。为何这个年轻的小子还是这样克制压抑自己的欲望，他浑身上下，主动的只有那双眼睛，如果原力能有实体就好了，Obiwan心想，他已经在心里扒光我好几遍了。  
没有办法，Anakin Skywalker，是你逼我这样做。Obiwan在心里冷笑了一声，只能让你牺牲自己的贞操了。  
他垂下眼睛，用手指转动摸索着那枚色子，应该说点什么，打起精神来，发挥你的魅力，Obiwan。  
Anakin向他走了过来，这是个绝佳的机会。  
Obiwan轻咳了一下，正要张开嘴用自己充满柔情的声音跟他交谈，淡蓝色的眼睛突然呆滞了，他微微的移动目光看向指尖那枚色子，不知道什么时候，它的内部已经空了。  
“Obiwan？”在视线模糊后，他隐约听见Anakin轻声的呼唤，好像离他很近，又好像在很远的天外，一双宽大的手掌捧着自己的后背摇晃，火热的鼻息拍打在脸上。  
Ventress，他咬着牙用嗓子呜咽了一声，Maul。  
——我要杀了你们。

Anakin把他抱在怀里，拍打着那张美丽涣散的脸，轻轻唤Obiwan的名字，但Obiwan只是抓着他的胳膊轻声哼哼了两下，并没有清醒过来。他体温在迅速上升，脉搏跳动的越来越快，Anakin第一个反应是拉开了包扎好的绷带，检查着他的伤口。并没发现任何异样，甚至在药物的作用下，粉嫩的新皮已经开始在边缘慢慢生长。当他的手触到那柔嫩的肌肤时，只觉得烫手，但却把他紧紧粘住无法移开。  
我会犯错的，Anakin紧张的直发抖，他闭上眼睛努力回忆Qui-Gon教过他的那些话语，平静，让原力指引你走向冷静。  
他应该喊人来帮忙，Anakin控制着自己的冲动，将怀里扭动的人抱到沙发上，刚想起身叫人就看到Obiwan挣扎着张开了眼。即使是在药物作用下的迷糊之间，他依然记得自己的任务，为了西斯的未来，Obiwan强打起精神，豁出去的咬着牙小声说道“帮我，Anakin，不要让别人看到。”  
Anakin愣了一下，青涩的脸颊刷一下变得滚烫，他轻咳了两下掩饰自己的尴尬，“Obiwan，我还是……”  
Obiwan焦急的抓住了他的小腿，差点从沙发上滚下来，“不要。”他发着热汗，颤抖的声音几乎是在呵斥，“不要让别人看到，我的样子。”  
“…也许，他们有解药？”Anakin犹豫着，一根一根掰开了Obiwan的手指。  
Obiwan颤抖着拽开自己的腰带，Jedi这身简易的衣衫轻易的就被拉扯开，露出来他透着粉色的胸膛，Obiwan抓着他的手猛的按在自己的脖子上，顺着滚烫的肌肤慢慢的引导他深入道自己的腰间。  
Anakin被吓到了，他似乎被这种大胆主动的动作驯服了，手下柔嫩细腻的触感让下体某些区域不自觉发热僵硬。  
他猛地收回手，看着衣衫凌乱的Obiwan红着脸趴在沙发上喘息，他踢掉了自己的靴子，双腿夹紧不断的磨蹭自己。  
我一定要杀了他，都到了这个时候，自己都已经做了决定，主动献身，还要他怎么样？Obiwan闭上眼，带着绝望和羞愧的愤怒，他不得不闭上眼一遍压抑着体内的躁动，一边隐藏自己已经开始变色的瞳孔。“Anakin，”他撑着上身，挣扎着从沙发上站起来，扑倒在Anakin胸前。  
——这是我最后能做的，Obiwan差点把后牙咬碎，早晚，我会把这种羞辱全部都找回来，让你生不如死。  
他用尽最后的力气，伸手环抱起Anakin的脖子，眯着眼睛对着他惊讶微张的嘴唇吻了下去，感受到他的紧张，Obiwan不自觉的加深了这个吻，舌头挑逗着呆滞的Anakin。僵硬的年轻人渐渐在这个吻中放松下来，他闭上眼睛开始热切的回应这个吻。  
“如果你不介意的话，”Anakin在换气的间歇，喘息着小声说道。很快被Obiwan不耐烦的吻住了嘴唇，他的手指向下伸入到衣服中，小心的绕过他的伤口摸索着光滑的肌肤。他感觉到身下人肌肉在舒适中慢慢放松下来，手指变更加大胆的滑向Obiwan的下身，熟练的退下了他的裤子。  
Obiwan紧闭着双眼，微微颤动的睫毛显示着他的内心，Anakin小心的摸索着下面微微硬起的性器慢慢揉捏。这件事，他从未想象过，一直以来都是他想着Obiwan抚摸自己。抖得更厉害的睫毛下面，obiwan难耐地轻轻咬着Anakin的下唇，对这种轻柔的抚弄似乎充满了不耐烦。不断流出的液体润滑了他的手掌，Anakin加快了手上的动作，为Obiwan上下撸动，让他忍不住发出呻吟。Anakin比他更加紧张，感觉到怀中人的肌肉僵硬喘息加剧，Obiwan轻轻的皱起了眉，一阵白液顺着Anakin的揉动喷射而出。两人结束了这个吻，Obiwan慢慢睁开迷茫的双眼，那双淡蓝的眼好像是最温暖舒适的海洋，让Anakin沉醉，无法自拔。他紧紧的抱着他，不住的亲吻obiwan饱满的额头，轻轻的拖着他的脑袋，将全身酥软的人放倒在沙发上，小心的撑开了他的双腿。  
这是Anakin第一次跟人做这样的事，他甚至比Obiwan还要紧张和害羞，凭借那些乱七八糟来源的知识，他沾着刚刚Obiwan射出的液体试探着伸入后穴。小心的感受着颤抖的褶皱，慢慢伸入一个手指，轻轻缓慢地抽插。察觉到对方并没有明显的不适，他试着加入另一根手指，Obiwan咬着牙急切的扭动着腰身。  
这种耐心而缓慢的扩张，让他感觉自己体内的瘙痒更加剧烈，粗糙修长的手指在后穴轻柔的抽动，更本无法缓解他的难受。他渴望手指更深入一些，或者是其他更加有力，粗壮的东西进来，满足他。Obiwan的眼框里几乎要留出泪水，他咬着嘴唇，回忆着自己一生中所有骄傲自豪的经历，黑暗面最优秀的学员，迷人优雅的西斯，palpatine最信赖和倚重的对象，竟然被一个年轻的Jedi学徒如此玩弄。太羞耻了，太悲哀了，可他却被空虚和酸痒折磨的更加痛苦，急需要什么去填满那个地方。  
Anakin感觉到越来越多的液体顺着手指流出来，小心地把手指全部抽了出去，看着Obiwan一脸失落难耐的样子，小声的趴在他耳边问道， “可以吗？Obiwan，”他深情的抚着Obiwan在他眼里完美的脸庞，抓着他的右手，让两人十指紧扣。  
“我可以吗？”  
Obiwan一低头就看见少年火热赤裸的眼神，这让他害怕的有些发抖。不应该是这样的，Obiwan绝望的想着，应该是我上你才对。但此时此刻，已经快被药物折磨到发疯的他，喘着气能说出的只有，“进来，Anakin。”  
Anakin 低头满意的微笑了一下，“谢谢你，Obiwan”， 他微微挺身，早已坚硬滚烫的下体，轻触着扩张后的无法完全闭合小穴。硬得发痛的性器，仅仅是在头部刚刚进去的时候，就舒适到令他叹气，随着慢慢深入，柔软蠕动的内壁如同Obiwan本人一样温暖谦和，紧密的围绕着他的下体。只是插入他已经满头大汗，Obiwan咬着牙呜咽，他有些痛苦的企图蹬着腿逃避这种不适，Anakin轻轻的按住他不住抽动的大腿，俯下身亲吻他的嘴角。这种胡乱的撕咬和轻舔让Obiwan极度惶恐，少年根本毫无技巧和经验，只会顺从自己内心的渴望和欲火，完全不懂得照顾和满足性伴侣。他试图自己扭动腰身，却发现这个孩子死死按住了他，粗大的头部进得更深，顶开了从来没人到达过的地方，“不要着急，Obiwan，我还没有完全进去。”  
Obiwan的眼睛慢慢睁大，他惊慌无助的挣扎起来，太长了，Anakin的性器跟他的个头显然非常成比例，快要将自己捅穿。他差点丢脸的尖叫出声，好不容易将这种羞辱的痛苦压制下去，身上这个毫无技巧可言的家伙，依靠本能在他身上快速的耸动起来。没有任何的抚慰，只是简单粗暴地用力抽动。Obiwan感觉自己就快要被搞的疯掉，他淡蓝色的眼眸里充满了粉色的水雾，惊慌失措的神情让这种脆弱纯洁的美丽显得更加惊人。  
这绝对是错误的选择，他的喉咙甚至不能发出完整的单词，恍惚间似乎都是脆弱的呜咽。Anakin亲吻着他的脖子，感受着细嫩肌肤下急促喘动的喉结。这种多年期盼终于得偿所愿的满足，远远不是什么言语所能表达的，他在咧着嘴笑，混身激动而舒适的颤抖，好像是美好而珍贵的梦境。原力在上，这千万不要只是一场梦，Obiwan是属于他的，Anakin收紧自己抓着他的手指，他们两人之间再无任何阻碍和隔绝。感谢那个给他下了药的刺客，Anakin甚至对她出现了好感，没有这样的机会，这个完美而遥远的宝贝，怎么会轮到他来享用，乖巧可人的躺在他怀中，打开双腿，允许他靠近。  
可怜的Obiwan是感受不到少年这些心思的，他只能意识模糊的发出“呜呜”喘息声。这绝对是一个西斯所能受到的最大羞辱，竟然是依靠药物和主动献身，才拿下这个家伙。该死的，Obiwan被冲撞到体内的某一点上，他自由的那只手用力的抓着Anakin的短发，大张着嘴难耐的挺起胸膛，与那种极度的酸麻做无谓的抵抗。应该是我勾勾手，他就会扑过来的啊，Obiwan全身都在颤抖，不知道是过度的愤怒还是快感的痉挛。Anakin感受到了这种异样，他放慢了速度，慢慢的寻在那个让Obiwan颤抖的位置。这样带着好奇的探索让Obiwan混身发毛，他想直起上身，但少年几乎将全部重量都压在他身上，勉强找回来一点的声音，在小声央求“不要……唔……Anakin，别这样……啊，唔”Anakin用吻堵住了他的嘴。  
在一长串强烈的挣扎和呜咽过后，Obiwan几乎毫无尊严的哭喊道“不要……，那里不行了，啊……Anakin，An——啊，好痛，不行……”Anakin完全没有放过他的意思，用自己的性器撞击着刚刚发现的敏感点，野蛮，粗鲁，带着一种强硬的占有欲，在他体内横冲直撞。青筋跳动的火热性器，快速的摩擦着柔软的内壁。每一次撞击到那里，后穴都会发出惊人的抖动和收缩，舒服的他直抽气。而Obiwan那些柔软的哀求和哭嚎，在他感觉简直是对自己性能力的绝佳赞美。“不痛，”少年倔强的小声嘀咕着，不知道是在安慰Obiwan还是在为自己的自私的享乐狡辩，“一点都不痛的。”  
Obiwan的双腿不自觉地夹紧了他的腰，试图能摆脱这样快速撞击带来的扭曲快感，这太过份了，他在心理大骂，这Tmd究竟是什么药。  
酸软的手指早已抓不住少年的头发，滑落到他结实的肩膀上，Obiwan无力的央求被快速的耸动撞到粉碎，“啊，……唔，不要…轻………这样，Anakin，…啊，不要碰……”  
多年积压的欲望集中爆发，Anakin好想在这一次就从他身上获得全部的满足，但这是不可能的，Obiwan快被他弄到精神崩溃了。害羞，惊慌，美丽到不可思议的Obiwan，他贪婪的注视着身下人全部的表情，你到底有多少张面孔？正直严肃的首相，优雅知性的议员，谨慎惜命的旅客，聪明勇敢的战友，或者是这样，温顺乖巧的情人。  
Anakin亲吻着他的眼睛，不论这里面还藏了多少东西，他都深深的爱着他。就快要忍不住了，Anakin松开了Obiwan的手指，用双手固定住他晃动的腰身，加速了那种本来就让 Obiwan抓狂的撞击，一系列凶猛的耸动后，Obiwan的下体晃动着射了出来，高潮后的大脑空白让他失神的面孔无力的侧向一边。Anakin还没有到极限，他不顾高潮中正颤抖失控的内壁，继续自己快速的抽动，过分的快感真的让Obiwan感觉到被过分操弄的疼痛，他小声的哼喘着，在高潮后竟然被做弄到小小的失禁。这样突如其来的情景让Anakin吓了一跳，他有些迷茫的看着Obiwan流泪的眼睛，突然一个挺身进到最深入的地方，一边满足的喷射，一边轻柔的抚摸着Obiwan小腹上微小的弧度。似乎过了很漫长的时间，Obiwan完全意识不到究竟发生了什么，他感觉不到自己对下半身的任何控制，只能闭上眼睛在混身热汗中等待这样羞辱的事情结束。  
Anakin小心的将人抱在怀里磨蹭，他短暂的拥有了一次Obiwan。突如其来的幸福，却似乎很快就结束，随之而来的是更大的恐慌和失落。他的性器慢慢滑出了Obiwan的身体，一些温热的液体也随之从无法闭合的后穴流了出来，顺着两人的大腿流在沙发上。  
他不敢从Obiwan肩上抬起头，生怕看到的是责备和后悔的面孔，我该怎么办？他抱着Obiwan的后脑，一边轻轻的亲吻一边担忧。  
药效退去后，Obiwan会不会后悔？而我们接下来，究竟算不算正式交往。  
他完全忘记了Qui-Gon的叮嘱和两人正面临的危险境遇。  
少年Jedi的脑子里只剩下一件事，一个人，一种信仰。  
Obiwan。


	7. Chapter 7

西斯会不会对黑暗有所恐惧，或者是对一切的隐藏在未见中的事物产生恐惧。

那些他没有过的，也不曾触及过的感觉，让Obiwan陷入了短暂的混乱。

不要恐惧未知，注重于对真理的探索，他想起Master的教诲，最终的计划还是顺利的，Obiwan深吸口气。虽然事情的发展与他的计划出现了偏差，但身体的接触还是拉近了两人的距离，让Anakin加深对他的迷恋与忠诚。

他尝试把身上的人推开，但Anakin拒绝了。这个沙发对于两人来说，显得太过于狭小了。明明被上了的人是他，可是这个年轻人看上去似乎比他更加委屈害怕，他的手臂在发抖，气息也不平稳。

“让我起来，Anakin。”Obiwan的喉咙略带沙哑，他轻轻的拍着肩膀上棕色的脑袋。“我们还有很多事要做。”

Anakin松开他，两人贴近的面孔让他可以清晰看到Obiwan脸上被压出的红色印痕，他忍不住伸手轻轻的抚摸，“抱歉，我有没有伤到你？”

Obiwan的内心在大声的叫喊，当然！这个Jedi简直击碎了他全部的骄傲和自尊，但在表面上他只是虚弱而疲惫的微笑，露出那种无奈略带酸涩的表情，在年轻的脸上轻柔的亲吻了一下，“没关系的，Anakin，是我向你求助。”但他的睫毛在脆弱的颤抖，嘴唇也被咬到通红泛光，雪白的肩膀上，由于过度用力紧绷，刚刚愈合的伤口又开始渗出点点鲜红。Anakin抬起眼睛凝视他美丽的蓝色眼眸，那颜色太过浅淡，却流露着浓郁的深情，他用自己充满灼热的激情目光回应。

“别担心，Obiwan。既然武士团已经决定对我们提供帮助，用不了多久尤塔帕就会得到解放。我们需要慢慢来。”他依然将Obiwan抱在怀里没有松手，即使会感到一点心虚和愧疚，但这种耳鬓厮磨的感觉真的很棒。准Jedi带着一点自负的毫不在意，继续说道，“面对这样的威胁，我们更需要采取对策，发现事情的根源。Qui-Gon大师，”想到自己对师父教诲的遗忘，他的声音又有些不自然，“早就已经发现了一些不对劲。他已经去追查Dook伯爵的事情，这种危机一定会解除的。”

当然会解除，因为这一切都是Master的安排。Obiwan觉得他的话简直愚蠢到极点，差点忍不住自己的表情流露出嘲讽的味道，他低垂下眼睛轻笑出声，用一种聊侃的语气掩盖自己的不屑，“所以你建议我们躺在这里，什么都不做？”

Anakin听到他的笑声，心里一阵轻松与平和。Obiwan愿意跟他一起躺在这里，他也承认了是自己主动的索取。一直沉浸在焦躁不安中的Anakin，小小的舒了口气。但很快，这种感觉就被冲得一干二净，因为Obiwan接下来的话使他意识到，他们之间的距离其实一点都没有被拉近。

“可能这是Jedi的作风。”Obiwan坚决的推开了他的手，他的动作依然轻柔优雅，但带给Anakin的是像冰雪一样寒冷的触觉。温暖的身体离开了他的身旁，Obiwan坐起来捡起地上的靴子套在脚上，他像是刚刚光顾完商店的客人，语气中充满了客套和疏离。“但我无法坐在这里等待被救援。”

Obiwan的眼睛转向他，再次固执的重复了一遍在飞船上的话，“我说过，我不信任他们。”见到Anakin皱眉，他叹了口气，平静而大声地说道，“Anakin，你太年轻，根本不懂得政治。Jedi武士团正好跟你相反，你并不了解那些大师们究竟都做过什么，而这让我不得不担心。”  
这句话说的非常大胆，又或是如果在从前，恐怕Anakin会立刻质疑他的想法，察觉到这种挑拨的话语是多么的直接简单。但此刻，他完全没有想那么多，他皱眉也只是因为对Obiwan反应的不满，  
“对不起，我并不是想建议你坐在这里等待。”他有些惊慌的咬着自己颤抖的嘴角，目光如炬的看着Obiwan，“我只是对刚刚——”

“那是一次成年人生理需求的互助，”Obiwan平静的说道，他安慰的在Anakin的肩膀上拍了两下，“我想这应该并不违反Jedi 的信条。”

他怎么能这样想？！Anakin愤怒的从沙发上坐起来，那种被羞愧和内疚折磨的小心翼翼瞬间破裂掉，这不是一次身体性欲的一夜情，而是他的爱，他怀着对Obiwan真挚热烈感情的亲密。“不是的，Obiwan，你知道我——”  
“不！Anakin。”Obiwan竖起一根手指，用训练宠物一样的手势喝止了他。他温柔的声音带着不容反驳的坚决，“答应我，我们再也不会谈论这件事。”

Anakin长吸一口气，缓缓地吐出，他绷紧的双肩放松下来。“我知道了，”他说“我很抱歉。”  
他丧气的样子让人感觉分外好笑，那种被拒绝和抛弃的可怜样子让Obiwan非常有成就感，这个为了他失魂落魄的少年，正在感情和信仰中苦苦挣扎。  
作为一个西斯，Obiwan很喜欢欣赏别人承受这种煎熬，在火焰中狂热燃烧衰败的美好，带着残忍和血腥的味道。他带着胜利般轻松施舍的微笑，走上前轻轻抚摩着他的面颊，强迫他抬头看着自己，“Anakin……”

只是短短的一瞬，Obiwan很快便控制住自己的情绪，他的眼睛里闪动着真诚而哀伤的神情，用压抑的口吻说道：“不要再对我说抱歉了，是我没有考虑你的意愿强迫你帮助我的。”

他转过头，让自己有着柔和曲线的侧脸展现在Anakin 眼中，用力的眨了眨眼，做出一种复杂纠结的情绪继续说下去，“是我，需要你的原谅。”

棱角分明的外部轮廓，满带骄傲的高高的颧骨，精心修饰过的发型，时刻警惕着的眼睛。在见到Dooku伯爵的那一刻，Qui-Gon立刻有了强烈的意识，他与此事并无关系。即使隔着很远，他依然能够感觉得到，自己过去Master身上特有的气息，坚硬固执。  
像他自己一样，只要认定的事，不论是谁在反对，他都会顽固地坚持。就像十年前他在Anakin的问题上所坚持的那样。那时候Jedi 武士团还没有完全认识到这个孩子的特殊能力和他身上难以置信的原力感应，也没有人相信Anakin就是预言中所提到的那个孩子。

可他们又是那么不一样。Dooku伯爵从来都不掩饰自己身上的傲慢，他对一切事物趾高气扬的态度，他已经超越了不可触碰的底线，变得十分危险。

“你依然在为这些政客服务，”Dooku冷冰冰的说，上下打量着自己的旧徒，如同过去一般的严谨挑剔。  
“实际上，我们在这一点可能有同感。”Qui-Gon平静的回答他。“我知道你对政府抱有很高的希望，但分裂组织的活动绝对不是正确的解决方式。”

Padme站在他前面，娇小的身躯中带着不容忽视的气场，她冷静的说道，在无数次的谈判中参议员用的始终都是这么一种语气。“我们前来并不是为了跟你讨论政府的优劣性，以共和国的名义，我正式的向您寻求帮助。”

Qui-Gon在身后轻轻的触碰了一下她的肩膀，提醒她小心，危险的味道已经开始在房间里扩散。这次会晤，双方力量并不对等，四周环绕的都是全副武装捷奥诺西斯卫兵。  
“参议员，我们这里不承认什么共和国，”Dooku说道，他的眼睛一直盯着自己的旧徒弟。“不过，如果纳布星球愿意加入我们的联盟，我将很乐意为你提供帮助。”他看到Qui-Gon拿出的东西，眉毛稍微活动了一下。

“您应该听说了针对Palpatine首相的刺杀，”Padme察觉到他的好奇，故意忽略那些诱导的话语。  
“Palpatine？”Dooku的表情有些奇怪，他短暂的思考了一些，又恢复了一贯的面无表情“Palpatine首相倒是个值得尊敬的人，”Dooku意味深长的说道。“跟他的叔叔一样。一样的懦弱无能。他们是无法维系共和国的，尊敬的夫人。不论你们这些真正正直的人如何努力。共和国已经烂透了，你无法在腐朽的基础上建立坚实的民主，你心里很清楚，这些都是虚假的，是在作弄星系中的选民。”  
Padme艰难的控制自己的情绪，听完他这番言论。她有意识地提醒自己，他是在夸大其词，为自己的叛乱活动做狡辩。她不是来听他这种言论的，必须识破他的谎言，要看清他的真面目。

“也许你有自己的观点，”她毫不客气的说，话语间不再有丝毫畏怯，心里也不再动摇。“伯爵，但我们也许可以改天在商讨这件事。我们这次来只是为了调查清楚，Palpatine首相的刺杀事件究竟是由谁主使。”她看到Dooku已经开始阴暗的脸色，心中的勇气开始鼓舞，Qui-Gon大师果然是对的，作为一个前Jedi Dooku伯爵始终保持着自己的骄傲，对于他任何的怀疑和猜测都让他非常不满。

“如果可以，我想您也不愿意跟这种卑鄙的行为有所瓜葛。”

Dooku看着她，沉默了一阵，他彬彬有礼的高傲神态，忽然转而愤怒无比；可是也就那么一瞬间，他很快恢复了惯有的冷静，伸手接过了Qui-Gon递来的碎片摸索了一下。Dooku突然笑了，一种意在缓和气氛的微笑，一种自信和镇静的微笑，他似乎突然准备好了跟他们合作。

“达斯·西迪厄斯。一个西斯的手笔。”

Qui-Gon皱起眉，他完全没有想到这种可能性，但又好像确实在情理之中。

“你依然像过去一样无知，我的徒弟。”Dooku抬起头看着他，用那种和过去一样严肃带着呵责的语气说道，“我不是你的敌人，Qui-Gon。你要小心的，是你最亲近的朋友。”

“你相信他的话吗？”小型的飞行器安全离开星球后，Padme才松口气。“Qui-Gon大师，你是否有听过达斯·西迪厄斯这个名字？”

Qui-Gon摇头，他没有即使联系上Anakin，但对于这个不那么按常理的年轻徒弟，他也没有执着的追究这种小错误。“我想他没有说谎。”但他的话也并不那么确定。

影像接通后，Yoda大师的全息身影出现在飞船中，他身后还站着年轻的Skywalker，“在尤塔帕，我们。”Anakin简单的陈述了一下现状，在尤塔帕的分裂组织已经在共和国的攻击下撤离。

Qui-Gon则陈述一下Dooku的话，Yoda大师低头陷入了沉思“立刻回到科洛桑，我们必须。所有的大师，马上通知。”

“好的，Master Yoda。”

“Anakin，护送Amidala女王返回纳布。”Qui-Gon低头对Padme的帮助表示感谢。

Anakin瞪大了眼睛，他想长开嘴反对，但Yoda大师察觉到了他的异样，在这件事变得更加复杂之前，他接受了这个任务。

Qui-Gon也感觉到了，但他并没有担心，年轻的Jedi也许一直在期待这样的事情，虽然这可能会让他产生热切的希望，但他还是让他承担了任务，Qui-Gon相信他对自己感情的控制，只是一些青春期懵懂的心思，这没什么大不了的。

离开Obiwan，在好不容易，两个人渐渐靠近的时候。Anakin觉得自己就要无法呼吸，他必须强迫自己平静从容的与他告别。Obiwan正站在人群中，他穿着尤塔帕标志性的红色长袍，即使被很多高大的身影环绕，他依然是最引人注目的那个，英俊，挺拔，金色头发在强光下闪着耀眼的光辉，他的脸上带着令人安心的微笑侧着脸与人交谈，自信潇洒，在众多政治谈判和协商中游刃有余。

但他始终不属于自己，Anakin一声不响，一动不动，站在大厅的墙边角落里，隐身于阴影之中，他现在全部的心愿也不过只是站在这里，远远的注视着他。

不可以拥有，不可以触及，不可以——爱上他。  
Obiwan顾盼的目光注意到了他，他离开人群向着Anakin走过来。迎着阳光，他的脸庞映射着明亮的金色光泽，Anakin想起来在休息室的那一天，他的脸上有着完全不同的红晕光泽，同样的迷人，同意的令他难过，为什么Obiwan不能属于他，Anakin也知道，隔绝着他们的是那些不可跨越的誓言。

Obiwan笑着拥抱了他，“感谢你的帮助，Anakin。感谢你为尤塔帕带来了和平。”

“这是你希望的。”——你希望的一切，我都可以给你。

“我听说了你要去护送Padme的事情，很可惜我们的旅程到这里就要结束了。”他歪着头对Anakin微笑，带着真诚温和的感激。

Anakin焦急的在他的脸上寻找任何一丝痕迹，哪怕是一点点的怀念和不舍，他应该也是难过的，毕竟他曾那么伤感的与我道歉。但是他失望了，Obiwan垫起脚，最后一次给了他一个礼节性的亲吻。

“祝你好运，年轻的Jedi武士。”

obiwan站在降落台上，他与尤塔帕的各级代表和官员一起站在那里，优雅轻盈的与他们挥手告别。他在微笑，那种Anakin深爱的从容与淡雅，如今看上去却令他伤心，远离他的呼吸，简直好像活生生的把自己的心撕成了两半。就这样，那次欢爱根本就是一场梦境，或者真的是他自己的幻想，并没有真正的发生过，他依然是那个塔图因迷恋着obiwan的男孩，一个不知名的仰慕者。但是与之前不同，他已经再也不能否认自己的感情，也再也不用克制自己的欲望，因为这一切都失去了意义。

obiwan看着消失在空中的飞船，那种阴冷残忍的笑容回到了脸上。他低头，慢慢的把白色的手套摘下来，一根手指一根手指，缓慢而优雅的动作。身后的一个高个子官员突然说道“看来计划进行的不错，他确实已经快为你发疯了。”

“还不错，”obiwan抬起头，他的眼睛已经变成了金黄色，带着难以猜测的神秘和诡异。“卡米洛的事情准备的如何了？”

“皇帝正在等你跟他联系。”另一个矮一些的官员接话道。

Obiwan点点头，突然两道极快的红光在空中转过，精准的劈开了两人伪装的长袍，架在了他们的脖子上。

“是谁给你们的胆量介入我的计划。”他的声音依旧是带着圆软尾音的柔和，元音说的十分含糊，但并不影响他的阴森和杀意。

Ventress来不及掏出光剑阻挡，她带着些恐惧的寒意斜眼看着旁边的maul。

“这是皇帝陛下的旨意。”那张狰狞带着黑色花纹的脸平静的说道。

“很好，”obiwan收回自己的双剑，他甩开自己的长袍，露出穿着那身白色的制服的潇洒身姿，熟练的将光剑带在腰上，“如果皇帝陛下否认的话，我希望你们的脖子能像贝斯卡金属，不，像你的嘴一样坚硬。”他撇了maul一眼，走向了自己的会议室。

Ventress抱着胳膊看着他离开的背影，“你不怕obiwan知道真相吗？皇帝怎么可能舍得他被人下药。”

Maul鄙夷的冷哼了一声，“只有你才会恐惧那个懦弱的家伙。”

“希望卡米洛的进展能让他忘记这件事。”ventress依然有些担忧，“我准备去hando那里躲一阵，不知道你——”

她回头的时候，maul已经上了远处的飞船，手上的通讯器滴滴响了两声，

“皇帝突然有任务，我要去外环几个标准月。”maul飞快的说完，挂掉了。

Ventress简直气到爆炸，她恨不能拿能量炮把他的飞船炸掉，

“你下次再干这种事，能不能不要总往皇帝身上泼脏水。”


	8. Chapter 8

黑暗是安静的，并且十分耐心。  
它们隐藏在任何不引人注目的角落里，生根发芽，向四处蔓延爬行。怀疑，误解，隐瞒，都是它生长的土壤。  
哪怕是最明亮的恒星，它也可以隐藏在他背后。  
等待，是他唯一要做的。  
那些光明中的斑点是他生长的基点。  
恒星终会熄灭。  
黑暗笼罩一切。

Anakin将半个身子探出炮艇，一只手紧握着步兵舱门上的把手，眯缝着眼睛凝望地面，深棕色斗篷在风中身后冽冽作响。Qui-Gon站在他身边，一只手放在眉际，遮挡着轨道镜的强光。随着轨道镜缓缓转动，一缕暮光照亮了这艘炮艇的目的地。  
Anakin可以看到那里停靠的飞艇，许多白色盔甲的克隆人从飞艇中紧急倾泻而出，他皱起眉，脸上出现了一些不那么清晰的阴影。离开Obiwan以后，似乎他的生活在急转直下，接连发生不幸的事情，让他的心不可控制的在哀鸣，但不仅仅是这种令人压抑的死亡和战争，他开始想念Obiwan。战争占据了他的大多数时间，和几乎全部的精力，又或者可能是他自己选择忽视那些能量屏上带着Obiwan图像的消息。  
理智告诉他，他应当远离，尤其是当他通过了试炼，变成了真正的Jedi武士，不需要感情，也不可以沉溺于依恋。但他的心不是这样想的，难以阻止的想要靠近obiwan，对他倾述，让他温柔话语和亲昵的抚摸来安慰自己的恐惧。我们是相爱的，Anakin的心理始终固执的坚信这一点，说不清为什么，但原力就是这样告诉他的。  
炮艇紧急降落，反重力引擎仍然亢奋的轰鸣，Qui-Gon在它停稳之前就一跃而下，向飞行员打了一个五指张开的手势，面目隐没在头盔之后的飞行员举起一只紧握的拳头表示明白。  
Windu大师带领着一堆人大步向着他们走过来，他依然对那张头盔下的脸充满怪异，那将令他永生难忘。就在几个标准月前，他曾经几乎生擒Dooku，却让他溜走。Windu大步上前迎接他们。“Qui-Gon”他上前说道，“好在你们及时赶回来，我们目前人手十分紧张。”  
一个尤塔帕人站在他身后的队伍里，他身穿的长袍布满焦痕，破烂不堪，科洛桑的医疗队正跟着他做简单的扫猫和检查。他看上去很虚弱，一直柱着一根细长的手杖。  
Anakin几乎是立刻紧张起来，Qui-Gon感觉到他的情绪，竭力释放自己的原力，帮助他安稳下来。突如其来的战争，让这个刚刚通过试炼的年轻人陷入了沉重的压力之中。他在这几个月里似乎突然又长高了一些，但也似乎苍老了。棕色的卷发长长了许多，他的步伐也开始变得沉稳成熟，一种全新的从容，自信出现在这个年轻人身上。这让Qui-Gon十分欣慰，Anakin确实是个合格的Jedi武士。  
“我们刚刚收到尤塔帕的求助，”Windu继续说道，“整个星球都被封锁了，前来报信的人也遭到了猛烈的攻击，”他很理解Anakin的紧张，因为整个共和国都被卷入了这种不安的情绪。  
“我们立刻准备前往尤塔帕。”Anakin说道，Qui-Gon举起手轻轻阻止了他，让他耐心的等待Windu大师说完。  
“Plo大师已经过去了。”  
Anakin依然面色紧绷的皱着眉，他一点也不放心别人去解救Obiwan，没有人比我更合适，没有人会比我更在意他的安危。整个共和国都面临着巨大的为难，而他此刻却只想要保护一个人。  
Windu面色生寒，他冲炮艇挥了挥手，“穿梭机很快就到，我们要去追捕逃脱的Dooku。”Qui-Gon沉重的点头，他试图安慰Anakin带着僵硬的神情。但显然Windu大师接下来的话已经起到了作用。  
“Anakin，Palpatine首相在前往尤塔帕的途中被劫持，议会建议我们派你前去救援。”他几乎不可察觉地把重音放在了“议会”这个词上。

Anakin劈开了那个甚至没来得及说话的悬赏猎人，整个屋子里，到处都散落着乱七八糟的尸体，那种紧张的情绪控制了他，让他甚至不太明白自己做出了什么反应。  
完全不再顾及其他任何后果，像在塔图因的时候一样，一种无比强大的力量和精神流动在他体内，让他的头脑兴奋充满活力。Qui-Gon的叮嘱——要克制，要平静，在内心痛苦和愤怒的掩盖下，完全消失不见。  
他匆忙的推开门，与想象中完全不同，Obiwan没有受到任何伤害。相反，他安静的躺在那张红色绸缎的大床上，在沉睡中发出平稳的喘息，蓬松的被子完全遮盖了他的身体，天使般娇嫩绯红的面庞上带着鲜红的唇印。一个看不样貌的女人，背对着他躺在另一边。  
Anakin甚至已经按开了自己的光剑，他闭上眼用尽全部的理智才将这种冲动按压下去，不能够再杀一个无辜的人。他也没有任何理由来解释和发泄心中这种无端的愤怒。  
但他的情绪太过极端剧烈，Obiwan在睡梦中感到一阵愤怒，一种无法控制的狂怒在原力中波动。很熟悉，又十分陌生，他迷茫的睁开眼睛醒了过来，慢慢的坐起来，任凭柔滑的丝绸被从他身上滑落。显然他没有穿衣服。  
“Anakin？”那种睡梦中醒来的慵懒和迷茫，带着些诧异和一些惊喜。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”  
Anakin走过来，猛地伸手抓住了他的头发，按向自己，给了他一个粗暴而掠夺性的亲吻，那种凶猛激烈的感情让Obiwan从迷茫中彻底清醒过来，他下意识的伸手抱住了他的腰。  
这个火辣漫长的吻又突然停了下来，Anakin推开了他，任凭他靠在床头上捂着胸膛剧烈的喘息。  
在他们亲吻的时候，那个醒来的女人已经溜出了房间。  
“你做什么？”Obiwan轻声呵斥道。  
“你在做什么？”Anakin显然比他更加气愤，“你忘记自己的誓言了吗？Palpatine首相，你的臣民正在受难，你的星球正在被战火袭击，而你呢？你知道自己在做什么？”  
Obiwan皱着眉看着他，没有说话，但他的目光已经把所有的情感都表达完了，没有愤怒，指责，或是和他一样歇斯底里的狂燥，他的伤心和失望都表达的那样简单而沉静。他确实被Anakin吓了一跳，没有想到他如此快速的到达了这里，刚刚为皇帝顺利的计划结束一轮庆祝酒宴，还没有来得及投入到接下来的计划中。但这个狡猾的西斯很快就准备好了迎接这种怒火，他十分清楚，此刻要如何继续挑衅。  
“这是我的事情。”他叹了口气，尝试从床上坐起来，伸手去拿散落在旁边的衣服。  
“叛徒。”Anakin吼道，他一脚踢翻了桌边的衣架，长期以来心底的愤怒终于找到了发泄点。他没有胡说，Obiwan就是个叛徒，他不单单背叛了自己对尤塔帕的诺言，对共和国的诺言，甚至还背叛了他。  
一个爱他的人，如何能与别人亲近？爱着他的感情，怎么可以分享给别人？他迷恋的抚摸过的身体，怎么可以接近别的人？  
“骗子。”  
像所有被爱惹麻烦的孩子折腾得精疲力竭的长辈一样，Obiwan用一种无可奈何的、平静又苦恼的腔调说道，“Ani，你能不能成熟一点。现在不是我们争论这件事情的时候。”  
“那什么时候才是？”他冲过来，抓住了Obiwan的肩膀，“我们究竟什么时候才能说这件事。”  
Obiwan的眼神让他混身冰冷，不是这样的，不应该是这样的，他才应该是自己最亲密的人，Anakin慌张的试图挽回，在意识到自己的决定之前，身体已经行动了。他不太清楚的感觉到Obiwan的亲吻和拉扯让两人倒在床上，应该不会是他主动的，Anakin心想，这一定是我的幻觉，是我推倒了他。  
他陶醉在这个湿热的吻中，Obiwan的味道确实带给他极大的安抚，他的愤怒、慌乱、伤心和痛苦，在他的怀抱里慢慢瓦解，ObiWan的声音从很远处传来一样，“Ani，不要怀疑我。”  
他一直在质疑，不知道为何宿命的安排会这样奇怪，但在此刻，他妥协了，放弃了挣扎。如果我要摆脱命运的束缚，是否也会失去Obiwan呢？  
ObiWan赤裸着趴在他身上，抱着他的肩膀亲吻他，Anakin的双手在温热柔滑的肌肤来回抚摸，他刚刚激动过度的情绪下，带着湿润的双眼差点流出眼泪。两人慌乱的拉扯着脱掉了他的衣服，Obiwan拉起被子将他们与外面的灯光阻隔，沉默的黑暗成为他们的保护伞，“Anakin，这一刻我是完全属于你的。”他看不清Obiwan的脸，但他的情绪毫无保留的向自己展开，温柔的将他环绕，任凭他放肆的胡闹。  
黑暗中摸索错落的亲吻，和动情急促的喘息让他恨不能将自己的一切完全交给他。Anakin咬到了他的脖子，轻轻的磨蹭撒娇，用舌尖轻舔，“我是你的。”他小声说道“不要让我停止爱你。”  
ObiWan眯着眼睛，跨在他的腰上，用自己的大腿漫不经心的磨蹭着勃起的性器，他听见少年激动压抑的喘息，疑惑自己什么时候如此精通对男人的扶侍。Anakin修长的手指抓着他的腰，胡乱的用嘴在自己身体上四处探索起来，他亲吻过每一处能碰到的肉体，用嘴唇舌尖和牙齿轻轻撕咬，小心的品尝掌心里珍贵的味道。  
沉稳柔和的清香里夹杂着宾馆中劣质刺激的香水味，像Obiwan本人一样，从天堂掉落在人世间，这里没有人配的上他，连Anakin自己也承认，他应当跪在他面前，亲吻他的手指。他摸索着用嘴舔食起Obiwan胸前的凸起，带着水声的吸吮在密闭的空间内被放大，Obiwan感觉混身因此发麻，含着的乳头突然被用力咬了一口，他柔哼了声，腿间摸索的手指感觉到了更多的湿热。Anakin品尝般的啧啧声持续了一阵，直到大腿夹着他的性器微微磨蹭，流出的液体带着男性特有的味道，让火热的欲望在被子下燃烧。  
Obiwan将腿分的更开了一点，尽量放松下来，方便手指继续在里面一点点按揉寻找。毕竟这是没有药物的辅助，他并不希望自己因为Anakin的鲁莽而受伤。不论怎么讲，在这方面上，Anakin确实极有天赋，他没有花费太多的时间，依靠上次的记忆找到了正确的地方，这让Obiwan有些慌乱，他还没有准备好，突然袭来的酸麻让他夹紧了后穴，内壁痉挛着吮吸着Anakin的手指，几下不加控制的揉弄下，他竟然就射了出来，完全没有得到抚慰的情况下。  
黑暗中他的脸红的滚烫，不需要克制呻吟让Anakin的心跳加剧，年轻人想对自己的心上人温柔一些，但他又急切的需要得到进入的许可。这是最简单的方式，让他的身体首先渴望交合。Obiwan的声音带着些慌乱，他摸索着碰起Anakin的脸，不停的亲吻着男孩的嘴唇。两个同样紧张不安的人，在匆忙间用唇齿互相安慰，“让我来吧，”那种成熟几近命令的口吻，他伸手摸到Anakin坚硬抖动的性器，轻轻撸动了两下小心的抵在自己身后，对准微微撑开的穴口。  
粗大的性器将褶皱完全撑平，过长的尺度让他痛的在黑暗中咬着牙吸气，即使刚刚手指已经开拓得足够松软润滑，但Anakin本身依旧让他很费力。主动权在他手里，感觉略有些吃不消的Obiwan稍微停了下来，沉默中，Anakin感觉到几个轻柔的亲吻落在他的下巴上。  
Obiwan将头埋进Anakin带着汗热潮湿的颈窝上，慢慢的调整呼吸，轻轻用身体夹蹭磨蹭体内的性器，一点一点加大幅度，慢慢的借着体液的润滑深入。Anakin的身体僵硬，他完全不敢随意移动任何一点，上次才刚刚体会到性爱美好的他，生怕自己的粗鲁和笨拙伤害到身上脆弱的人。  
ObiWan扶着他的肩膀在颠动中轻柔的呻吟，那种属于男性的低沉声音带着媚气的甜软和粘腻，他微微的撑着Anakin的胸膛弓起身，耸动的腰将自己最柔嫩的内部在Anakin的性器上磨蹭，几下过度深入的动作，让他有种要被贯穿的错觉，这让他突然感觉到委屈的情绪。明明不应该这样，没有遇到Anakin之前，他是最强大的西斯，可以轻易完美的完成所有的训练，他的从容，耐心，甚至是残忍，绝情，竟然全部折损在这个小子手里，他在渴望他，想念他，哪怕只是想感受戏弄他的乐趣。但不可否认的，他对Anakin有了不一样的情绪，这让Obiwan感觉到愤怒。皇帝根本就不需要Anakin，他的脑海里突然出现了这个想法，如果他真的是那个预言中的孩子，就不应该这样轻易的被我驯服。  
Anakin亲吻着他的侧脸，也被这种不上不下的感觉折磨的很吃力。  
“……都是你，啊，……都，都是你的错 啊……，唔”明明是他自己主动的在索取，摇晃着腰追逐着体内的性器，却反倒气急败坏的埋怨起来。  
Anakin根本不想反对，他把滚烫的脸颊贴在Obiwan冒着热气的脑袋上磨蹭，感受着两个人体内的欲望相互撞击拍打。却少经验的Obiwan其实也毫无章法，被胡乱摩擦带来的极大空虚和更加强烈的酸涩，让他的喘息越发销魂，没几下真的能碰触到体内的敏感点。因为瘙痒无法缓解而让他整个人变得痴狂，用力的在Anakin胸前磨蹭，夹在两人小腹上的性器在Anakin的抚摸下变得坚硬，Obiwan淫靡浪荡的扭动着，在黑暗的庇护下尽情的发泄自己的欲望和情绪，他本来就是个西斯，这些膨胀贪婪的欲望会让他变得更加强大。  
Anakin听得到他的喘息，撒娇般的倔强，不满的扭动，他忍不住伸手按住了Obiwan乱动的身体，主动的挺动腰杆在他体内抽动，带着少年莽撞有力的抽动，总是抽出到撑开穴口地步，再猛地推送进去。简单的几下就已经让Obiwan感觉到体内发疼，他低声趴在少年的耳边哀求，“轻，啊……Ani，轻点…”  
“骗子，”Anakin又说了一句，跟刚刚的那种暴怒完全不同，带着一种宠腻和甜蜜的味道，他的动作越来越快，满意的听到Obiwan发出一些满足的惊呼，剧烈的抽送间突然感觉到身下的人夹在自己腰上的双腿内侧紧绷着颤抖，他稍微停了一下，给Obiwan一点时间从那种袭遍全身的酸痒中回过神，试探着再次在上面顶了顶，Obiwan的身体再次出现了这样的颤抖，他软塌塌的趴在自己身上，颤抖的手指紧紧抓着自己的肩膀，试图用这种攀附来缓解体内多余的快感和刺激。  
“是这里吗？”Anakin抓紧他的腰，调整了一下手掌的角度，一边在他的头发上亲吻一边问。  
Obiwan说不出话，他感觉到面颊上的湿热，那可能是两人在闷热间流出的汗水，也可能是他无法下咽顺着嘴角流淌的唾液，Anakin又向那里顶了一下，“是这里吗？”实际上他很清楚，这就是上次让Obiwan奔溃到涣散的地方。  
“……不要，… 啊，用力… 啊……太，……啊”Obiwan夹着后穴，想拒绝这种直接的顶弄，但Anakin显然在这里获得了满足，他贴着自己的头顶，用那种少年稚气未脱的奶音小声说道，“没有人这样碰过你对不对？女人是不会让你这样快乐的。”  
Obiwan在心里勉强翻了个白眼，他低笑了一下，在被撞到破碎的呻吟中依然嘴硬道，“你……啊，你又不知道……，女人，唔，多好。”  
“闭嘴，”这一次Anakin真的克制不住，他气的全身羞红。如果不是Obiwan，Jedi的冥想修行根本不会让他对任何人产生欲望，不论是男人还是女人，从他学会自慰的那天开始，就没有换过幻想的对象。而Obiwan不是，刚刚就在这张床上，他还跟别人在一起，他会亲吻，依赖，含情脉脉的贴在别人身上。  
Anakin把他从身上推起来，拒绝了他的依赖，迷茫的Obiwan有些莫名其妙他的转变，在他还没有反应过来以前，Anakin抓着他的腰重新把性器捅到了最深处。  
“啊——”  
ObiWan扬起头在被子里低沉而绵长的呻吟，并不是感觉到多么疼痛，这种被粗壮性器塞满的饱胀感，让他舒爽到颤抖。他张开嘴巴，被极度的快感刺激到喉咙里无法发出声音，他能感觉到少年又往自己销魂的内部用力操了几下，交合处流淌的液体噼啪作响，在被子的掩盖下咕叽咕叽的回荡在耳边一样，他的腿不住的颤抖，支撑不住完全的坐在Anakin的跨上。  
后者显然感受不到Obiwan的艰难，只想着抓着他的腰，拼命的把自己往更深处顶弄。，“Ani… ，啊，快一点，……再，再来一下…”每一寸黏膜都在积极的蠕动，谄媚的向那根火热的阴茎贴近，更多更热更滑腻的淫水顺着他的穴口流出，打湿了两人的体毛贴在皮肤上。  
Obiwan的身体在不受控制的摇晃，理智似乎已经完全飞离了这里，只留下一具淫荡贪婪的躯壳，但他依然清醒，整个人被割裂成两半，一半沉浸在性爱无边际的快感中，另一半则清醒冷漠的看着自己。绝对不能向他投降屈服，你是个西斯，绝对不可以向这些愚蠢懦弱的Jedi认输。你要引导他，带领他，脱离那些迂腐自大的Jedi 。和平是谎言，唯有欲念存。原力，将让他获得全部的自由。  
Obiwan突然意识到一个问题，好像这一切，并没有成为一个理由，一个完美的阻止自己爱上Anakin的理由。  
随着两人越来越快的动作，黑暗幽闭的被子下的空气越来越稀薄，呼吸似乎已经失去的气体。两人像在窒息的感觉中相互争夺着生命力，每一根毛孔都在试图扩张和呼吸，Obiwan的腰越动越快，Anakin按着他的手收的更紧，磨蹭交合的部位微微抽动，快感剧烈的来袭，Obiwan难耐的撑着他的胸膛，猛地咬住下唇挺着前胸向后仰头，他在与自己体内的酸痒做最后一点对抗，盖着两人的被子被这样剧烈的动作掀开。  
Anakin的视野突然放亮，骑在他身上的Obiwan瞬间暴露在灯光下，白皙的肌肤因微微的薄汗泛着大理石般温软的光泽，原本整齐的金发在被子的揉动下凌乱不堪，他的喉结在高潮的刺激下不停的颤动，高高扬起的脸上，只能咬着下唇的洁白牙齿和一点闪光的精致鼻尖。  
他好美，带着最圣洁的色情，强韧又脆弱，让人想极度触摸。Anakin震惊的看着他，呆滞贪婪的目光看着这种美丽的画面，久久不能自拔，他不知道自己已经释放在了他体内，生理的高潮对他来说已经毫无反应，他的精神被Obiwan的美丽带入了高潮，整个灵魂都被卷席进入那种粘稠缠绵的深渊之中，他不想挣扎，放弃了全部思考能力，Obiwan完全征服控制了他，用那种禁忌绝望的爱情和他的身体。  
高潮的余韵渐渐消退后，Obiwan发散的瞳孔慢慢退去金黄的颜色，他垂下眼睛，在睫毛狭窄的缝隙中看着躺在身下的人。  
那种他作为西斯时一贯的冷漠，鄙夷，嘲讽。


	9. Chapter 9

两个人渐渐平静下来，带着一种尴尬的沉默慢慢的套上衣服。

“飞艇的阀门控制器坏了，”Anakin轻轻的吸了口气，低着头过于认真地解释道，“不要着急，我只要稍微调整一下。我们……”他精神已经濒临崩溃，每一点动作都在小心的控制着混乱嘈杂的情绪，他仔细的把腰带系好，然后站在那里，低下头一动不动。

Obiwan用那种真诚直率的目光看着他，小声的说道，“抱歉，我刚刚说了错误的话。”他伸出手，放在Anakin的胳膊上，轻柔的表示着歉意，“请你一定不要放在心上。”

Anakin突然跌坐在沙发上，将脸埋在手心里，用一种低沉嘶哑的声音说道，“为什么要跟我说这种话，Obiwan。你难道不知道，自从多年前我见到你的那一刻起，我从没有停止对你的想念，”，即使看不到他的表情，Obiwan也能够感觉到那些夹卷着痛苦的激烈感情，像热浪般向他袭来，“越靠近你就会让我越加折磨，你已经让我陷入了极度痛苦。每一次，”他咬着牙抬起头，眼泪几乎就要流出来，“每一次，当我想到不能和你在一起，我的心就像被撕裂一般。”

Obiwan借助反光的玻璃轻轻的擦去还残留在脸上唇印，有些好笑的听着这个少年继续说下去。

“我就快要无法呼吸！你的吻，你的气息，都在我身边环绕。你不应该允许我接近你，也不应该允许我碰触你。这让我产生了拥有你的错觉。”Anakin的目光真挚而诚恳的看着他，他摊开双手，好像为Obiwan奉上了自己的全部真心。  
Obiwan沉默而平静的回望着他，他知道，现在只要自己的一句话，就能轻易让这个少年的内心奔溃。想到这些，他感到十分骄傲与得意，那些肉（体的牺牲似乎都有了意义。但好像又带着一点感动，甚至一丝丝的恐惧。  
“Obiwan，我深深的渴望着你，即使这违背了我信奉的一切，”他接着说道，语气里没有一丝一毫的虚伪与掩饰。  
虽然这确实是Obiwan希望得到的结果，但突如其来的表白让他多少有些不自然，他不太喜欢这种真诚的感觉，对于他而言，感情不是用来这样使用的，它应该被用作维系一些冰冷的控制欲。

“Anakin，”他小声说道。  
“我能为你做什么？”Anakin抓着他的手，不顾他的闪躲，轻轻地放在嘴边亲吻，然后贴在自己的脸上。“Obiwan，我愿意为你做任何事。”  
Obiwan略有些呆滞的看着他，竟然有些不知所措，他应该满足而得意的继续开始劝导他，而实际上他竟然找不到自己的声音。

“Obiwan，”Anakin歪着头躺在他手心上，盯着Obiwan的眼睛几乎是在哀求，“为什么要告诉我。”

Obiwan垂下眼睛，用自己浓密的睫毛掩盖住了瞬息万变的神情。不论如何，这是他计划之内的事情，Palpatine皇帝的计划正在走向胜利。他再抬起头时，目光里的沮丧似乎也难以平息。

“我们不能这样！”他努力从Anakin的手中挣脱出来，站起来整理好自己的头发。他尽力平静下自己颤抖的声音。

“Anakin ，这些，这是错误的，我没有想到你会对这段感情有幻想。”  
“不要说你从来都没有想过！”Anakin焦急的将身体向前倾。“Obiwan，我知道你……”  
“你什么都不知道！”Obiwan呵斥道。“清醒一点，Anakin，我说过这种性（爱只是生理需求。你是一个Jedi，如果被这种欲望捆绑住，随心所欲走到底的话，你将会……这是不正确的，”他低着头有些慌乱的说道，“如果我早知道你的这种感觉，就不会告诉你我所想……”  
“Obiwan，”Anakin站起来，高大的身影带着那种随时会爆发的火焰。  
Obiwan惊讶的抬起头看着他，努力控制住自己颤抖的身体。“他们不会允许的，”他小声说，伸出手按着Anakin的肩膀让他重新坐下来，“你会被武士团开除的，Anakin。为了我，这并不值得。”  
“如果是你的话，什么都是值得的。”Anakin毫不迟疑地回答。

“但是我做不到，”obiwan摇头，神色中带着一种十分坚决的哀伤，“我相信你的能力，Anakin ，总有一天你会成为一个优秀的Jedi大师，你有比恋爱更加重要的事情要做，有比我更需要你帮助的人在等你。对我来说也是一样的，共和国对我们的需要远超我们对彼此的渴望。所以我请求你，Anakin ，请把对我的感情忘记掉。这会毁了我们。”他的声音到最后，越来越弱，似乎自己都是那样的不想听到，但是Anakin听到了，每一句都那么清晰的在他脑海里回放。  
他神情专注地凝视了Obiwan一会儿，试图在那张皱头紧锁的面孔上找到任何一点松动。但他失败了，在一段骇长的沉默后，他低下头轻声说道，“你是对的，Obiwan。”

“这会毁掉你在Jedi武士团的前途。”Obiwan伸出手，轻柔的抚弄他坚硬紧绷的脸庞，用拇指擦着他的眼睛，一点点湿润的气息沾在他的指尖上。

“我说的每一句话，都是出自对你的真心。 

两周前，科洛桑，议长的会客厅。

Palpatine慈爱温和的目光看着自己最心爱的徒弟，挺拔端庄的Obiwan，他正坐在沙发上喝茶，似乎有什么心思让他俊秀的眉头一直没有打开，这很少见。

“你做的很好，他们对克隆人的事情毫无察觉。”

“但他们在怀疑。”Obiwan说道，他将杯子放下，斟酌了一下自己的话语，“Dooku背叛了我们。”

Palpatine点头承认，但他并没有表现出担忧，“好好想想，Obiwan，分离组织的势力本来就是我们的棋子，Jedi委员会同意克隆人的计划后，他们已经成为了必须消灭的对象。”

Obiwan茫然的重复了一遍，目光变得有些黯淡，“他的存在毫无意义”。

“不要担忧那个家伙，专注于你的任务，Obiwan。”Palpatine低沉的声音带着那种属于政治家的沉稳诱导，他的声音……就像是出现在Obiwan的意识而并非耳朵里。“我最近与他的谈话可以感觉到，Anakin已经开始对武士团失望，他的心在动摇，你需要更加努力。”

“Yes Master。”Obiwan笑起来，恢复了一贯的轻盈和潇洒。

Palpatine略带心疼和怜爱的走过来，他拍了拍Obiwan的脑袋，抚摸着那光滑柔顺的金发。“他也并非毫无意义。”

Obiwan抬头看着他，用一种尊敬而谦卑的神情耐心的等待师父的安排。

“我们要加快速度，Obiwan，在那些Jedi发现确凿的证据之前。”

“需要我做什么，Master？”他问道。

“隐藏。”

Obiwan不解的看着他。

“成为他最大的秘密。”Palpatine慢慢的做出一个充满阴森的微笑，他低头看着Obiwan，“让他为你，痛恨那些Jedi。”

两人回到了飞船，阀门控制器显然已经被修好。Obiwan略带怪异的看了Anakin一眼，他们刚走进去，R2就响起来。在他们前面出现了Windu的全息投影。“Anakin，你在哪里，”Windu皱着眉，“你已经解救Palpatine首相了吗？”

Obiwan立刻上前，出现在镜头中对Windu点头致意，“很好，不要耽误，立即返回科洛桑。”

“Windu大师，尤塔帕的情况如何了？”他焦急的问道。

“还不清楚，”Windu摇头，“Plo大师并没有发回消息，但我不建议您冒险回去，目前通往尤塔帕的航线并不完全为共和国控制。”  
Obiwan皱眉思索的间隙，Anakin突然问道，“Qui-gon大师在哪里？我在原力中感觉到他的危险。”  
“他们把他抓住了，”Windu简短的回答，似乎并不想继续多说，用一种严峻的目光看着他们。“Yoda大师会来与我们汇合，一起对付Dooku伯爵，”

“Anakin，你的任务是不惜一切代价保护Palpatine首相回到科洛桑，这是你的头等任务。”  
“是的，我明白，Windu大师，”Anakin答道，他的语气中充满了无可奈何和失败感。全息图消失了，Obiwan没有说话，他按动了几个控制键，显示屏上出现了一条飞行线，显然并不是回到科洛桑的。

“Obiwan？”  
“我必须回到尤塔帕，如果我不在，他们恐怕会陷入恐慌。”Obiwan提高了嗓音。他按动控制板上的电键，准备发动引擎，但Anakin轻轻地把手按在他的手上，阻止他。  
“我不能让你去冒险，”年轻的Jedi武士阴沉地说道。  
Obiwan抬起眼睛使劲盯着他，那种谴责的怒火让Anakin感受到了切实的疼痛，他转身走开。  
“Anakin，如果我知道Qui-gon大师在哪里，我也会让你去救他。”Obiwan大叫道，他追上去猛地抓住Anakin的胳臂。“这是我们的责任。”

“因为你太不理智！”Anakin反驳道。“你听到Windu大师的话，他让我服从命令，送你回去。如果我们去尤塔帕，很容易遇到分裂组织的攻击。”  
Obiwan为他的话感到好笑，“我从来不知道你是这么遵守命令的人，”他放开了Anakin的胳膊，回到控制台前，按了几个电键。引擎轰鸣着发动了。  
“我才刚刚把你救出来，你就那么想再去做他们的俘虏吗？”Anakin反过来抓住了他的手臂，对这种疯狂的行为表示极大的反感，虽然他自己也总是用生命在冒险，但他绝不允许Obiwan也这样做。  
“我们会回到科洛桑的，”Obiwan说道，他歪着头轻松的笑了一下，“但我决定从尤塔帕先绕道。如果你担心我被俘的话，最好跟我一起过去。”  
Anakin难以置信的盯了他好一会儿。那种平和无畏的目光迎着他的眼睛，Obiwan歪着头，金色头发规矩整齐的别在耳后，美丽的脸上露出坚定自信的光茫。  
“这是超越了命令范围的。”他小声说道，但他无法拒绝Obiwan的请求。  
作为一个Jedi武士，这是错误的。  
但从前，那些教条也从未阻止过他，那些反驳和解释的话语，不像是在说服Obiwan，而更像是多年Jedi训练的反应再与他自己的想法做最后的斗争。  
他走到控制台前站在Obiwan身边，不一会儿，这架共和国小型战斗机便腾空而起，消失在了空中。


	10. Chapter 10

“Anak——！”

Obiwan伸手向旁边的Anakin，来不及抓住他的手，Dooku伯爵用原力将他从地上抓了起来。

只是挥了一下手，Obiwan立刻飞了出去，撞到船舱上，重重的摔了下来。他感到后背撞到了什么尖锐的物体，剧烈的疼痛让他感到一阵眩晕，差点陷入昏迷。  
“Obiwan，你竟然需要依靠这个孩子的保护，”Dooku平静而充满嘲讽地说道。

“他会拖累你的速度。”  
“我不这样认为，”Anakin反驳道，他担心趴在那里的Obiwan，但只能缓慢警惕地将蓝色光剑斜持在胸前，小心的向着他移动，他要防止Dooku的突然进攻还要关注旁边的战斗型机器人的突然攻击。  
Dooku微笑着，抽出一把亮着红光的光剑。  
“如果你选择不反抗，那么很快一切都会结束了。”他举止优雅的耸了耸肩，“我很欣赏你，Obiwan。”他轻蔑的撇了一眼Anakin，“如果他不在这里，也许我们还能好好的交流一番。”

他将红色光剑高高举起，向Obiwan的头上砍去。  
蓝色的光剑架住了它。  
伯爵立刻做出了反应，向后退了一下，面向Anakin。“你很勇敢，孩子。但你的目标非常错误。”  
“这要感谢我的老师，”Anakin冷冷地答道，而后他突然向前。

Dooku伯爵第一次失去了自信的微笑。他必须使出浑身解数才能让Anakin的剑锋不得近身，躲闪多于格挡。他试图向一侧跨步，突然意识到这个年轻的Jedi在激烈的进攻中，用原力挡住了他的退路时。  
“Qui-gon把你教的很好，年轻的Jedi，但他忘记了勇敢之外，智慧才更为重要。”他的微笑又回到脸上，渐渐地，Dooku 和Anakin处于势均力敌的状态，当他设法进攻时，会迫使Anakin避让躲闪。  
“了不起，”Dooku再次说道，“但是这还是救不了你的命！”他开始疾攻，想将Anakin逼退，失去平衡。  
Obiwan慢慢的爬起来，他轻轻揉着伤痛的后背，抬起头来看着猛烈攻势。他看道Dooku的红色光剑，躲闪腾挪，他的身体都没有移动，一次又一次地化解Anakin的进攻，甚至还不时地进行反击，阻断接二连三的进攻。这样下去，Anakin其实撑不了多久。他凶猛激烈的剑式，比Dooku那种传统格斗方式消耗的能量多数倍，一旦他疲劳Dooku将会敏锐的发现他的弱点。  
他必须做点什么，在Dooku杀了Anakin之前，他必须想办法阻止皇帝的计划被破坏。Anakin突然向前冲击，将自己的光剑举过肩膀，向下朝Dooku刺去。Obiwan惊讶的注意到Anakin的光剑向另一个方向刺去，他就立刻明白了，那把蓝色光剑将会把红色的光剑推开，扫清胜利一击的道路。  
但是，Dooku以不可思议的速度向后一闪身，他的手向里一弯，向下一压，而后突然向后一扭，将蓝色光剑从Anakin的手里拨了出去。局面瞬间转变，将惊讶和失去平衡的Anakin逼得向后退去。  
“Anakin！”Obiwan大喊，Anakin摔倒在地上，抓着自己的断臂痛苦地晕了过去。Obiwan甚至没有意识到自己做了什么，意念已经调动原力，将Anakin的光剑抓过来握在手里。  
Dooku冷漠地耸了耸肩。“这就是你不肯出手的结果，”他说道，“Obiwan，你果然对皇帝有绝对的忠诚。”  
Obiwan咬着牙没有回答他，剧烈的怒火在他身体中爆发，Dooku能后感觉到那种黑暗的原力像狂风般席卷了这个并不宽敞的船舱，西斯的愤怒在脑海里呼啸。

“你果然很强大”Dooku说道。Obiwan冷漠的笑了笑，但是Dooku又补充道：“但我在你心中感到了不属于黑暗的那一面。”  
“你根本没有这个本事，”Obiwan冷冰冰的说道，“你完全不了解西斯。”  
他轻柔的用手指抚摸着Anakin的光剑，在黑暗的原力下剑身充满了不安稳的细微波动，它在抗拒他的接触。  
“如果你真的是个西斯，Lord Palpatine，你应该能想到皇帝接下来的计划。”Dooku的手腕转了一下，红色光剑在空中画了一个椭圆形的圈。“让我现在杀了他，是对他最大的仁慈。”此时所有的礼节都结束了，他朝着Obiwan跳了过来，立刻就是一招猝不及防的夺命刺杀。  
Dooku一阵疾风暴雨般的疯狂攻击，但是Obiwan只是站在那里，似乎纹丝未动。他既没有向后面，也没有向侧面退步，只是精妙的闪避和准确的抵挡，极大地限制了Dooku光剑能够行动的范围。  
这种情形持续了很长一段时间，但最终他的攻击开始慢了下来。在认识到这种想占上风的尝试徒劳无功后，Dooku迅速向后退缩。一股巨大的力量，向着他袭来，让他整个身体向后退了出去，Dooku略有惊讶，他依然顽强地抵抗着，红色的光剑出色地抵挡着Obiwan的进攻，每一下都依靠强大的原力支撑，否则Obiwan的攻击早已将他洞穿。  
“了不起，”Obiwan学着他的话讽刺道。他的剑开始主动出击，迫使Dooku向后退去，“Jedi的生涯把你训练的很好。”  
他伸出手调动原力，天花板剧烈的摇晃起来，碎裂的边缘砸到了旁边的机器人，噼里啪啦的响起金属的撞击声，很快整个大厅的天花板就会砸袭来，破碎的电路板，能量阀发出嘈杂的响动和爆破声，Dooku惊讶的抬头扫了一眼。

一种突然的波动出现在两人混杂的感官里，一艘共和国的巡航舰从超空间中跳了出来，Yoda大师在上面，两个人都感觉到了。Dooku无法在短时间内解决掉Obiwan，身在他的攻击下保全自己都显得尤为费力，但Obiwan也无法抓住他，他也不能那样做。那会暴露他的身份。在这一瞬间Dooku做出了决定，他一秒也没有耽误，拔腿就跑。

Obiwan松开手扔下光剑，看着撤退的战斗机器人向着小型的逃生舱方向活动，他有点慌乱，那种消失的愤怒像是席卷过的浪潮，退却后在海滩上留下了一些很浅的印记。Obiwan在自我反省，闭上眼睛试图看清究竟是什么在他心底涌动。大门被切开了，竟然是Qui-gon跑了进来，他刚刚挣脱牢房里的束缚赶过来，却只能眼睁睁地看着Dooku伯爵的飞船进入到超空间跳跃。受伤的Anakin躺在地上，到处都是跳动的报警器和建筑碎片，天花板在微微晃动，摇摇欲坠。

Obiwan似乎被这种惨烈的景象惊吓过度，他闭着眼混身僵硬的站在Anakin身边，一动不动。  
“Anakin” Qui-gon匆忙将满身伤痛的年轻人紧紧地抱在怀里，巨大的震惊和怀疑还在他心底，究竟刚刚那种爆发的黑暗扰动是谁带来的？难道Dooku真的已经投靠了西斯。不论是谁，那种黑暗阴冷的原力太过于强大，让他陷入了深深的担忧。

Darth Sidious，难道Dooku撒谎了吗？其实他才是那个隐藏在后面的野心家、阴谋家，黑暗邪恶的西斯。或者是——一些不安的意识，让他轻轻的斜了一眼旁边微微发抖的Obiwan，  
“真是个黑暗的日子，”Obiwan轻声地说道，他淡蓝色的眼睛哀伤的看着昏迷的Anakin。

在科洛桑，议长的会客室，在前来拜访慰问的宾客慢慢退去后，Obiwan站起来走到Palpatine面前，毕恭毕敬地鞠了个躬。他依然保持着完美的礼节和优雅的动作，但似乎那种蓬勃雀跃的气息已经不在，将他整个人抽空。  
“原力与我们同在，Master。”

“我很高兴你能安全回来，我亲爱的徒弟，”Palpatine欣慰的看着他。“你干得很好，”  
“很抱歉，让您失望了。”Obiwan的声音里带着一点不易察觉的紧张，他略带不安的在师父面前道歉。

“不，一切都在按计划进行。”低沉的声音，似乎充满了喜悦，Palpatine的脸上泛出了笑容。他安慰的拍拍Obiwan的手臂，鼓励自己的徒弟打起精神，“不要担忧，这给我们制造了一个摆脱怀疑的好机会。”

城市的另一头，在昏暗的Jedi神殿里，Qui-gon和Windu站在Yoda大师房间的窗前，看着外边川流的交通。

“Dooku伯爵说的西迪厄斯，你相信他的话吗？”Windu问道。

“不对劲，感觉。”Yoda说道  
Windu正要回答，Qui-gon却突然说道：“我相信Dooku的话，但问题在于这个西斯究竟隐藏在那里？”

Yoda摇头“变得不可靠了，他加入到黑势力一边去了。说谎、欺骗、制造不信任，他目前的行为。”  
“我们应当密切监视议院的行动，”Qui-gon说道，“克隆人军队的计划依然让我有种不好的感觉。”Windu和Yoda点头表示同意。

Yoda缓缓的摇头叹气，Qui-gon和Windu一起转向这位伟大的绝地大师，从他的语气里清晰地感觉到一层深深的悲哀。  
“未来，隐藏在黑暗中。”Yoda说道。  
三个人静静地想了一会儿，Windu好奇地看着Qui-gon，“Anakin怎么样了？”  
“他已经恢复的差不多了，正在去尤塔帕的路上，”Qui-gon略微皱起眉，“护送Palpatine首相回去。”

在共和国新的运输船上，巨大的齿轮型观测窗外，是安静漆黑的宇宙空间，点点星光璀璨闪烁。

能量屏微弱的蓝色光芒浮现在小型会议厅里，照亮了白色长袍的身影。

Obiwan站在那里仔细的查阅议会传来的新协议，他皱着眉认真的小声念叨。Anakin穿着深棕色的Jedi武士服走了进来，新的机械臂隐藏在袖子下，随着他的活动发出马达转动的声响，这种不大的声音，让Obiwan从屏幕上抬头。

“别害怕！”Anakin小声说道，“我还没有学会太好的控制它。”  
Obiwan关上屏幕冲他笑了笑，“我为什么要害怕你？”他的嗓音沙哑而温和，“我害怕的是不能跟你在一起。”  
“你在说什么？”Anakin抬起眼，尽然有些不知所措，不敢相信他说了什么。  
Obiwan看着他，平静而坚定的说出了那几个字。

“我爱你。”  
“你爱我？”Anakin惊讶的反问了一句，眼睛里充满了满足和感动，他没有想到Obiwan真的会说出这句话，“你说过，那会毁掉我们的生活。我们不能让别人失望。”他的声音越来越小，盯着Obiwan的眼睛急切的探寻着他的内心，在那双浅蓝色的眼睛里，他只看到了自己惊慌失色的面孔。  
“我曾经是那样想的，”Obiwan回答他，他的声音依旧是那样从容柔和。“我总是太过关心那些围绕着我们的事。但我——我真的深深地爱着你，Anakin。当我看你倒在我面前的时候，我突然意识到，总有一天死亡会将我们分开。而现在，它离我们那么近。因此，在死亡来临前，什么也不能再让我与你分离。”

他走向前，从那些束缚着两人命运的责任和誓言中挣脱出来，轻轻的抬起手抚摸着Anakin的面庞，泪水从他饱含柔情爱意的眼中流下来。

“Anakin，告诉我，你是否想的跟我一样？”

Anakin也做着同样的动作，他轻轻的俯身亲吻那个柔软的嘴唇。这不是他们第一次接吻，但他却小心紧张的像是第一次亲吻这个人，碰触他深爱的灵魂。

“我们早就该这样。”

昏暗的船舱中，漆黑宇宙中永恒的星光，透过窗子，映衬着他们相拥的身影。

在黑暗的掩盖下，才可以触及的感情。

猜忌，欺骗，不知何时会到来的背叛。

这种充满了诡异安排的宿命，

充斥了每一段婚姻。

————————TBC————————


	11. Chapter 11

结婚了的人就是不一样了，

obi开始怀疑自己作为西斯的坚定，

正视自己感情吧，

无论在多么ooc的宇宙里，

你们也会相爱的。

——————————————————

“充满信心，这是我们必须做的。”Padme说道，这位才华惊人的年轻女子，勇敢的民主战士，一个慎重、有力、极富说服性的理智声音。她看着Obiwan的目光中，充满了过人的勇气与胆识。

他们的战局正在逐渐恶化，通过全息屏的广播，整个共和国都知道，每天都有更多的Jedi武士被俘或被杀，共和国的军队在各个星系的战斗中节节败退。

而Anakin，已经很久没有他的消息了。虽然原力中传来的感应告诉obiwan，他还活着，鲜活的生命依然在等待回到他身边。但这样远离的失控感，让Obiwan有些慌乱。

比这更加迫切的，是另外一件事，被召集在奥加纳议员屋里的人们正在面对另一种不同的威胁。

《安全法案》最新修正案的全息报告浮现在桌面上，几位面色凝重的议员围成一圈站在旁边，Padme略带感激的看着Obiwan，

“恕我冒昧，但我没有想到你会是第一个反对的人。”

Obiwan摇头，“虽然非常遗憾，但我必须说明，Palpatine议长已经不再可信了。这份决议草案绝不是几个突发奇想的议员能够制定。”他叹了口气，“我几乎可以肯定是他本人的手笔。”

“‘以维护安全的名义，强迫他不情愿地接受额外的职权’“，Padme点头，“恐怕他们会将克隆人军队时期的方案故技重施，这样下去终有一天会‘强迫他不情愿地接受终身独裁的职权’。”

“我的心情跟你一样，”看到Obiwan苍白的脸庞，Padem放缓了语气说，“今早我们已经谈论过这件事。Palpatine曾是我最信任的大使。我也无法相信他集散议会的预谋。”  
“他完全不必要这么做，”Obiwan翻着屏幕上的议案，眉头紧皱“只要这份议案通过，议会已经不复存在了。”  
Padme看着他严峻的面孔。身边的几人点头表示赞同。

奥加纳议员向前移了移身子，“Palpatine的亲信已经遍布共和国的每一颗星球，在全银河系的议员里，我不确定我们究竟还剩下多少盟友。因此，我的朋友们，我们务必尽一切可能维护共*和*国。”他紧握着双手，砸在桌面上，直到骨节生疼。“不能让他将成为独裁者，我们必须保住共*和*国。”  
“但我们能怎么办？”Obiwan问到，“我担心你低估了议会的腐败程度。除了我们还有谁会投票反对Palpatine？”  
“一定会有，”Padme说道，“我们要想办法找出更多的人。”

Obiwan点头，他看向奥加纳问道“Jedi武士团那边有什么动静？”

在一阵短暂的思考后，奥加纳摇头，“他们对Palpatine议长似乎有其他看法。”他继续说道，“其他事情可以以后再说。在那之前，我们先要解决这个议案。这次会议的内容要绝对保密，不能向除这里的各位以外的任何人提起。”

“也包括那些亲近你的人，”他旁边的另一个议员补充道。“甚至是你的家人——我不能让他们暴露在同样的危险下。”  
Obiwan缓缓的点头，他摸着自己的胡子，陷入了一种危险的沉思。

就在这群人准备离开，回自己的办公地时，全息屏上突然亮起了预警信号，窗外响起了爆炸的声响，一系列巨大的能爆枪声，伴随着玻璃窗的破裂。Obiwan下意识的将身边的Padme按在身下，“是分裂组织的士兵——”奥加纳首先爬起来，他快速的抽出桌子下的防护枪掩护大家撤离。

全息屏上分离组织的机器人士兵如潮水般围绕了议会办公区，少量防卫的克隆军队在外围做着顽强的反击。

Obiwan在匆忙间扫过窗外的天空，几道银白色的曲线划过天空。

五个月了，Anakin，他今天，终于该回来了。

贸易联邦巡洋舰上。

Anakin望着一地狼籍，小心的调整了一下自己的机械手臂。

“找到议长了吗？”

R2的全息影像放出来一副画面，巡洋舰的示意图，在尖塔顶端部分，蓝色的光点标识出一个闪烁的目标。接着画面转到巡洋舰的指挥室内。Palptine独自一人坐在巨大的环形靠椅上，背后是一面巨大的玻璃墙。  
Anakin低声说道：“这是一个陷阱。”

他低下头，盯着自己握成拳头的黑色手套，张开，握上，又张开。肩上的疼痛感传到了上臂中间——  
但那不是他的手。手腕、前臂、肘部都不是。它们是耐钢关节和电子控件的产物。

原力中，他可以感觉到Dooku的存在，这让他的内心充满了令人担忧的情绪，没有平和，没有从容，而是那种跃跃欲试。

他的脑海中出现了惊人的画面，对尚未发生的事情的清晰记忆。  
Dooku伯爵跪在他身前那里。两柄交叉的光剑架在他的喉咙上，像剪刀一样合拢。  
干脆利索。

毫无犹豫。

——我绝不能那样做。

R2用嗡嗡声吸引了他的注意。

“我们当然要甩掉Qui-Gon大师，他们两人之间的感情会影响他的判断。”Anakin回神，他那只耐钢的手攥的更紧。很显然，他在与自己的内心做艰难的斗争。  
“他曾试图劝说他加入。”阿纳金提高声音。  
“不，我没有怀疑Qui-Gon大师。我只是——不想让他再陷入这种抉择。”  
R2回应的嘟嘟声里明显有些不认同。  
巨大的弧形屏幕上显示着经过电脑处理的战场画面，没有声音，没有温度，室内空空荡荡，只有靠近窗子的地方立着一把座椅。Palpatine坐在那里，神态自如平静，充满了政客那种老练沉稳的自信。  
Dooku伯爵站在他旁边，背对着座椅和座椅中被铐住的人，双手负在身后，隐藏在光滑的织甲斗篷下面。隔着窗子欣赏自己的杰作，他的嘴角露出一抹不易察觉的微笑。  
Skywalker，正一个人，兴致勃勃的走进他的陷阱。  
如此幼稚。Dooku摇了摇头。  
他有些理解palpatine的选择，这个家伙简直是天生的西斯。

轻而易举就会做出错误的选择，他抛下Qui-Gon一个人前来，因为他在怀疑，怀疑Qui-Gon的选择。  
背叛正是西斯之道。  
“我很质疑你的选择，对建立帝国的政治合法性来说，Obiwan这样正直议员的支持，将是非常宝贵的。”Dooku讽刺道，“你竟然把他浪费在这个小子身上。”  
“啊，是啊。Obiwan。”Palpatine一点也没有被俘虏的紧张，他的声音和蔼起来，“他是个非常完美的西斯。”  
“不错。但你却要他必须去死。将他的死作为对Skywalker牢牢的缚住，永远为你所用的关键所在。”  
Dooku回头看着他，带着那种疑惑“这种不合规矩，散漫无序的力量又有何用？这个男孩过于危险，他连自己都控制不了。”杜库嘴边浮现出轻蔑的神情。“他完全比不上Obiwan。”  
“那么也许你当初就不该砍掉他的手臂。”Palpatine低头看着自己被束住的手腕，稍微掩饰住了自己晃动的眼神，“我不认为你将我带来是为了谈论这些。”  
“很抱歉我冒犯了您。”他以他惯有的优雅说道，“我只是陈述己见，并不是与您争辩。”他略到嘲讽的说道。  
“我很荣幸”——Palpatine的声音更加和蔼——“能得到你的指导。”  
Dooku抬起半边眉毛。

“也感谢你没有对他们揭穿我的身份。”Palpatine坐在椅中，手腕和脚踝被紧紧铐住，即使他似乎正处于极端的劣势种，但Dooku依旧不敢直视他的双眼。

“我们互相需要。”他尽力掩盖自己内心的波动，Palpatine的能力令他震惊无。他不仅见识过黑暗尊主超出想像能力的绝对实力，而且见识过他作为政客操纵政治场的强大能力，甚至可以让原力的黑暗面更加相形见绌。  
Palpatine低声说道，“我们有着相同的目的。”他微笑道“回到我们身边，你一直做的非常好，不要在最后一幕来临时，离开我们。”

他对着Dooku伸出手，轻易的挣脱手铐，甚至没有发出声响，“调整你的心态，泰拉纳斯，等到Obiwan死去后，你将成为我最优秀的徒弟，与我一同建立新的帝国。”他呼唤Dooku的西斯名字。

“我……”Dooku意识到自己的视线有些迷茫，但更多的是那种无声的恐惧，他看到Maul的身影出现在椅子后面。那些隐藏在暗处的，他没有发觉的原力潜入道身旁，这让Dooku清醒的意识到自己与西斯尊主之间，那种不可逾越的力量鸿沟，他有些暗自庆幸自己今天的决定。

他恭敬的单膝跪下，亲吻Palpatine的手背“Master，我会继续听从您的教诲。我对自己的所作所为十分后悔。”  
Palpatine微笑起来，带着那种阴冷的味道，“背叛，才是西斯之道。”

Windu大师抬起头，在渐渐变亮的视野中已经看清他们的目的地——共和国的首都科洛桑。  
“这是巨大的胜利，”Qui-Gon有些无力的说道，“我们已经抓住了分裂组织的头目，战争已经到了结束之时。”  
“我不知道”Windu回答道，他的面色依然严峻，“我不确定抓住一个西斯是不是好事。我恐怕Yoda大师的预言是正确的：西斯远没有消失。”  
“Darth Sidious，那个西斯尊主——如果真的存在的话——很快就会自己摘下面具，他们一贯如此。”他暗示大家别再谈论这事，尤其是在Palpatine议长面前讨论调查的事。  
“如何审讯Dooku才是我们眼下的麻烦，”Qui-Gon说，“他俘虏了您，议长阁下。虽然我们都为您的平安感到欣喜，但我还是忍不住要质疑其中的原因。”

Palpatine摇头，“他们把我当作一个人质。Dooku恐怕只是希望迫使我签署和约，承认独立星系邦联的合法政府地位。”  
Windu轻轻的点头，嗓音低沉而不容质疑的靠近Palatine说道，“这场战争已经进行了太久了，但我们相信，马上就会结束。”，他的语气中强烈地暗示以及——轻微的怀疑和警告，他扫了一眼站在后面的Anakin。  
“我毫不怀疑这一点，”Palpatine说道，穿梭机已经停靠在了议会大楼的停机坪上，他大步的向前走，似乎无所察觉Windu话中的暗示，“但是我们不能低估Dooku智慧，这次被俘很可能只是他们走的一步棋——为了赢得更大的胜利。”  
其他人跟在他身后陆续走出飞船，只有Qui-Gon回头看了一眼走在队伍最后的旧徒，他有种非常不好的预感，急需知道究竟在船上发生了什么。而Anakin眼神只是盯着窗外停机坪上迎接议长的代表团，因为没有想到会有人注意，他毫不掩饰的目光焦急的寻找着那个熟悉的身影。即使有所掩饰也是徒劳的，原力中，他的兴奋和热切是如此明显。  
Qui-Gon略微松开了紧皱的眉头，他看到了人群中，Padme美丽的面孔。  
没有让他失望，Anakin向着她走了过去，或者说是冲了过去。

Padme拥抱了他，给了他一个热情温暖的亲吻。

“哦，Ani，真不敢相信你安全的回来了。我们听说……”那种担忧让她不得不停下来，平息了一下激动的情绪，“有传言说……说你在外环被杀死了。”  
“永远别信那种说法，”Anakin低声说，他略带轻蔑的笑了一下。“永远别信，不会发生那样的事情。”

他应该开心，感谢这个挚友真诚的问候和欢迎，但Anakin显然有些心不在焉，他的眼睛一眼带着不安在人群中扫寻。Padme感受到了，她看着不远处聚集的议员们和低声交谈的Jedi大师。一旦Anakin的感情暴露，她知道他将会付出什么代价，可能他们会找到更好的办法，但至少不是现在，在Anakin正面临最大的胜利和荣誉的时候。于是她借着两人的拥抱悄悄的趴在他耳边说道，“Obiwan在议长私人的医疗室里，他在这次袭击中受了伤。”

Anakin差点跳起来，被Padme立刻抓住，“小心，Ani”。她用眼睛偷偷的的看着周围是否有人注意，一边伸手去摸他脸颊上被灼伤后留下的疤痕，“先去处理一下你自己，”看到他不耐烦的样子，Padme轻轻笑了一下“不要让他担心。”

医疗室中，Obiwan穿着白色的棉质短袍，腰间的绷带中露出点点血迹，纤长的睫毛低垂着微微颤抖，遮挡住了复杂的内心。金色的胡子让他看上去苍老成熟了一些，但也遮挡住了过分棱角生硬的下颚，让他看上去更加柔软了一些。他的美丽换了另一种风味，一种不再锋芒毕露充满赤）裸）裸诱惑的味道，一种缓慢沉静带着浓厚的温暖让人想要亲近。他叉开腿，坐在机械治疗床边上，在机器人的帮助下注射血清。

“你太冒险了。”Palpatine议长刚关上门，就忍不住说道。

“Master。”Obiwan立刻走过来向他行礼，金色的胡子稍微遮盖了他脸上细微变化的表情。

“你做的很好，我亲爱的孩子，现在所有人都认为，你是个英雄。”Palpatine满意的点头，“我已经收到了你在议会中的调查汇报。”

Obiwan点头，略带苍白的脸色勉强露出一个微笑。“Skywalker的事情怎么样了？”

Palpatine看着自己受伤的徒弟，露出了难得真诚发自内心的关心和笑容，“对我们的目的而言，他已经成了更完美的人选。一个为和平与正义作出了巨大贡献的Jedi武士。没有人会再来质疑他的荣誉、英勇和正直。他已经完美了。”Palpatine拍了拍Obiwan的胳膊，轻柔的为他注入自己的原力，帮助他缓解疼痛，“唯一存在的问题是，他还要多久才能跨越Jedi信条划定的界线。”

“他没有杀了Dooku？”Obiwan皱眉，对此感到极大的不解，看到师父摇头，他意识到这将是个极大的麻烦，Jedi一定会想办法让他开口。

“我们一定要让他们认为，Dooku就是Darth Sidious。”Obiwan说道，他略微沉思了一下，继续说道“我会让Anakin下手的。”

出乎他意料，Palpatine并没有任何反应，他那种深沉晦暗的目光盯着自己，这种穿透了灵魂的冰冷和刺痛，让Obiwan不由得心慌。

“Obiwan，你的任务结束了。”

Obiwan惊讶的长大了嘴，他似乎找不到任何一点Palpatine这样决定的原因。  
“可是——请原谅我的质疑，Master。我已经可以确信Skywalker会服从于我。我发誓，只要不长的时间，他一定会走上我们的道路。”

“Skywalker的力量不源自简单的服从。甚至Jedi那些愚蠢的家伙也看清了这一点，不需要告诉他如何去做，只要告诉他该做什么。他就会找到办法自己解决。在英勇地擒获Dooku伯爵后，他已经成为无与伦比的英雄。共和国历史上，或许是Jedi武士团历史上，最伟大的英雄人物。”Palpatine看着他，慈祥而和蔼，可Obiwan听出这里面寒冰一样的刺骨凉意。

自己不应该受伤，而是本应死去。让Anakin这个灿烂光辉的荣誉带上那种不可诉说的悲剧色彩，背负上伤感而不可提及的痛苦，他将谴责议会腐败，对战事支持不力，他将指责Jedi武士团的腐败和目光短浅，也对战事拖延负有责任。

Obiwan在震惊中，始终控制着自己的精神，防止这样短暂的混乱带来的泄密，Palpatine的原力在他周围环绕，而他必须保守那个属于自己的秘密。

“我可以挽回，”Obiwan起身，单膝跪在他身前，用那种坚定而沉稳的声音说道“相信我，Master。我绝不会再令您失望。”  
“失望？”Palpatine的笑暗含着深意，“Obiwan，你已经成功了。”

Anakin推门进来前，Obiwan的手指一直在颤抖，他看着自己的指尖，好像那已经不再是属于自己的一部分。

他抬起头的时候，Anakin正看着他，一个毫不掩饰、毫不作态、迷恋已久的年轻人；一个刚刚成为了共和国、武士团英勇传奇的Jedi；一个忠诚耐心的等待了他十多年的男孩子。他是个绝好的天赋者，骄傲，暴躁，易怒，这些缺陷让他深陷情绪和感情的纠缠中无法自拔，失去控制，他会不可抑制的堕入黑暗中，只要令他对更大的力量充满向往和偏执的追求。

但他似乎更喜欢Anakin身上，那些被西斯视作羁绊的愚蠢特征，他的欢乐和洁净的笑声，他对于每一个生命强烈的献身精神，他被束缚在Jedi那种老套偏执的信条当中的摇摆和挣扎。Obiwan对自己的内心充满迷茫，这是不应当的，一个西斯不应该出现的情绪。他在质疑自己的信仰，质疑自己的忠诚，也在质疑自己的感情。

究竟在这种诞生于欺骗的虚假情感里，出现了多少真心，这三年来的生活中，他自己是不是出现了松动。在共和国公务和战争的间隙中，那些安静温暖的下午，在议会的柱子后面那些匆忙的亲吻和问侯，外环星系上那些隔绝了恐惧、怀疑与责任的相逢。那些本就是虚幻的假象，为了征服他而需要的手段，自己却好像有些认真，忘记了自己的任务和职责，但这一切，如今都被划破了。短暂的幻影破灭后，终将会迎来昏暗的长夜。

他说了谎，欺骗了自己尊敬信仰的师父，不能对任何人公开的婚姻。

他说了谎，欺骗了，自己。

此刻他用双臂紧紧地搂住Anakin的脖子，同他交换一个包含爱意与思念的亲吻。

欲念永生。

他是贪婪的，Obiwan不得不承认，这是西斯的本能，渴望占有。

哪怕只是在这奔流不息的宇宙的长河中，一瞬间，短短的拥有。

“你受了伤，不要企图隐瞒我的眼睛，”Obiwan温柔的微笑，他的手以最轻柔的方式抚摸着Anakin略微不听话的卷发，将它们捋到耳后，这些好像年轻人一样顽固坚硬的发丝，在他指尖变得服帖温顺，他看着Anakin年轻俊美的脸庞，好像是在自己脆弱短暂的梦中。“你现在已经是共和国的英雄了。”

“我终于回到你身边了。”Anakin说道，这才是对他来说最重要的事。他低头给了Obiwan一个吻，一个驱散一切阴森的梦和充溢着难以承受的恐惧的吻。“我应该更早的来见你，但我必须先去跟Jedi委员会汇报。那些讨厌的事！Obiwan，我已经厌烦了这种欺骗和躲藏。我们什么都没有做错！我从未因爱而你感到羞愧。”

“我也一样。”Obiwan回答，但他立刻说道，“不，还不是时候，Anakin。眼下我们的责任更加重大。你已经成为了Jedi的象征。我们正走在最关键的转折点，战乱马上就要终结，新的改革和秩序即将建立。我们更要做好自己的事，维持共和国的和平和繁荣。尤其是你，你和其他人不一样，和其他jedi也完全不同，Anakin，不能让我们的爱迫使你在这时离开武士团，我们对共和国负有责任——”  
“我不想再听这种教训的话。”Anakin说道，他的表情变得僵硬，“五个月，我已经离开你这么久，而回来后又听到你重复这些——”他的目光触及到Obiwan的伤痕，一下子软了下来。“我没有保护好你。”

“我可以保护我自己，给你优先保护别人的机会。”Obiwan微笑道，“Anakin，你不知道这些时间发生了什么，这场战争——”

“战争马上就要结束了，”他声音中带上了阴沉的怒意。“我已经将Dooku带了回来。”

Obiwan抓住他的手，强迫他再次看着自己的眼睛，“那么，就耐心一点，”他的声音依旧温和柔软，带着那种强大的说服力，让Anakin激动的情绪平静下来。“让我们耐心的等它结束。”

他将Anakin拉过来，抱在自己的怀中，任凭他虚弱无力的依靠，“‘无畏的英雄’……Obiwan，我并不期待这些。我只想要你跟我在一起。永远。”

Obiwan亲吻着他的头顶，突然好像回到了许多年前，许多许多年前，焦灼明亮的沙地上，被阳光照射到疼痛的肌肤，那种干燥炽热的感觉，金发的孩子站在阴影里，带着那种炽烈的、几乎喷薄而出的喜悦看着自己。

他真的会听从自己嘛？真的会向他过去期待的那样，顺从，完全的投向黑暗吗？Obiwan开始怀疑，他可以影响Anakin的想法，诱惑他走上错误的轨迹，却好像无力改变他的灵魂，那个真诚，火热，明亮到耀眼的心。

————————TBC————————

这个不知道为什么跑偏了，

写啊写啊，

还变成一个严肃剧了，

让我快速完结，好开个快乐欢喜的坑。

今夜突然有灵感，准备开个车！


	12. Chapter 12

obi主动选择了暴露，

下一节就是两人面对现实的修罗场。

——————————————————

那是一个冰冷，荒凉，带着阴暗气息的梦境。

不如说，是他隐藏在记忆深处的东西。很多年以前，那时他刚刚成为Jedi学徒，在一颗死寂的恒星上。恐惧，第一次进入他的内心。  
“恒星也会——死吗？”  
“这是宇宙的法则，也是原力的意志。”Qui-Gon蹲下来教导他，“万物都会死亡。恒星也有燃尽的一天，万物皆归于虚无。一切试图留住人与物，打破其固有的规则，即是用你的私欲违抗原力的意志。Anakin，那是一条可悲的道路，是Jedi不会走上的道路。”  
这曾是Anakin心中最深层的恐惧，没有什么能逃过死亡……

而现在，他畏惧的不仅仅是死亡，而是分离，那些会隔绝他与Obiwan的一切。

Jedi圣殿的会议厅内，Qui-Gon看到Windu和Yoda迎面走来，脸上的笑容消失殆尽。“你们要跟我谈话？”  
Windu走近他所在的窗边，望着窗外的停机坪点点头，“是关于Anakin的。他与Palpatine议长之间肯定有问题。新的问题。我可以通过原力看到。”Windu的声音冷酷而坦诚，“在那艘飞船上，可以肯定Anakin试图杀了Dooku，那种感觉太过强烈，极为危险。”  
Yoda缓缓的点头表示认同。  
Qui-Gon摊开双手，“我信任Anakin，”他眉头紧锁，“也许是Palpatine议长的劝说，他酷爱权力，在分裂组织的事件上有我们没有考虑到的问题。”

“万事……”Windu严峻地说道，“皆有变数。”  
穿梭机飞过一片余烬将灭的废墟：这里曾是阳光下闪闪发光的高楼大厦，是生灵的居所。它向绝地圣殿飞去，那儿是万千绝地的记忆之所，而现在它们不得不承认，战场故人难归。  
稍后，他开口道，“我们要做些什么呢？”  
“能力有限，我们。预见的涵义，无法解释全部。”Yoda大师说道。

“你得保持警惕，留心Anakin。注意Palpatine的举动，他不值得信任。”Windu说道，“我们议会里的朋友已经又动向，据我的可靠情报连Obiwan也要站在反对他的一面。”  
Yoda点头，“正直的朋友，Obiwan是。”

“但Anakin是天选之子——”  
“因而才更有必要担忧Palpatine对他的影响力。”Windu的话突然一转，“接下里最要紧的，是我们必须开始对Dooku的审判。”  
Qui-Gon突然预感到了将要发生的事情，“你们能确定？”  
Yoda艰难的点点头，又摇摇头。

“一切都难以确定。但此次突袭——抓住Palpatine的肯定是内部人员所为。而且时间太准了……我们得接受这种可能性——极大的可能性，即Dooku对你所说的一切就是真相，Darth Sidious在掌控一切，而且经年已久。更或者，他就是Darth Sidious本人。”  
“你有——”Qui-Gon撇了一眼闭眼沉思的Yoda大师，“你有什么证据吗？”

Windu摇头，“Palpatine议长不希望Jedi对他进行单独的审判。尽管他并未直接表态……”他继续瞪着窗户，“……我觉得他甚至可能不信西斯的存在。”  
“只要等到他完成对Dooku 的审判，我想他一定会改变立场。”Qui-Gon说道。

Windu耸耸肩，“我并不乐观，他似乎希望将主要的集中点放在分裂组织的活动上，他寄望于分裂组织的活动，帮助自己进一步夺取权力。”他摇摇头，“与议长办公室人员交涉已经变得困难重重，我感觉他已经不再信任Jedi武士。”

“不再信任他了，我们同样。”Yoda大师睁开眼，叹了口气。  
“但是，他没有权力干涉Jedi调查吧……”Qui-Gon皱皱眉头，突然有些不确定，“他有吗？”  
“我不知道，也许没有吧，”他转过头看着Qui-Gon“议会已经妥协了太多权力。我们只能寄希望于明天议会对于法案的投票结果，希望Obiwan他们有办法遏制他的独裁脚步。”  
“这么严重？”  
Yoda大师摇头，“有更大的怀疑，在他身上。”  


“Anakin？你怎么在这里？”  
他抬起头，发现Obiwan穿着全套的暗红色议员长袍，站在窗边。他的头发梳成一个流畅自然的弧度，即使再大幅度的动作，依然保持那种完美的线条，他依然美丽的令人瞠目，在阳光下带着那种柔和的金色气息，但他的脸上没有笑容，也没有那种一贯的飞扬神采。他严肃而谨慎的那种目光看着Anakin，像在研究一份深奥的提议。“我马上要去参加会议，你有没有看到我放在桌子上的——”

“我有话要跟你说，”他回答，声音有些发颤。

Obiwan叹了口气，他略等了一下，但Anakin并没有继续说下去。便带着一种无可奈何的妥协苦笑，“Ani，你可以现在告诉我，不然十五分钟后我必须出门。”  
Anakin讨厌他这种样子，好像自己是在跟他无理取闹的孩子。  
但Obiwan放下手里的阅读器，走过来抬起头仰望着他，脸上只有关注的神情，以及渐长的伤感。“我听说了他们拒绝派你去追捕格里弗斯的事情。”  
“你怎么知道的？”Anakin的目光瞬间凌厉起来，几乎是凶狠的盯着他。

Obiwan摇头，抬起手抚摸他脸颊的轮廓安抚他。“整个议会都知道，科洛桑目前只留下两位大师，因此我们才要讨论延迟审判。”他的触摸让他紧绷的心忽然松驰下来。

“当然，还有你。我最英勇的Jedi武士。”Obiwan半开玩笑的眨眨眼，即使这并不是个开玩笑的好时候。  
Anakin抱着他的腰跌坐在沙发上，当窘迫不安的感觉过去后，他轻声说到，“对不起，Obiwan。对不起。我不知道我为什么会这样，可能因为不论如何，他们都从来没有真正的承认过我。委员会不相信我，议长不相信委员会。他们密谋反对彼此，这让我完全的陷入两难，而且——可能你是对的，我们根本不是同样的人。也许我已经完成了自己的使命，应该离开了。”  
“你在胡说，Anakin。你有责任留在科洛桑上。这也是非常重要的责任，需要你全神贯注去做，”Obiwan安慰的拍拍他的肩膀，“比如说，在这里保护我。”

Anakin很难说出口，他的心中寒冷而空洞，有种强烈的预感，不久后遗憾与悲伤就会充斥那里。

他不想松开Obiwan，他想叫他不要离开。但这是不可能的，那些持续不断的会议，讨论，反反复复的政治商议对于Obiwan来说，永远是最重要的事情。  
他能说的只有，“我有种不好的预感。”

Obiwan歪头看着他，露出那种祥和平静的微笑，阳光顺着他泛红的金发流淌到已经长过嘴唇的胡须，淡蓝色的眼睛带着不可察觉的疲惫与哀伤，他依然有着神奇的魔力，可以安抚Anakin的情绪。“你说过的，Ani，战争马上就要结束了。很快我们就可以永远在一起。”

Anakin抬起头，认真的看着他的眼睛，那种他深爱却将他折磨到癫狂的深情，“相信我，Anakin，一切都会好起来的。”

他送Obiwan走到门口，对等待在那里的Padme和Organa议员点头致意，在他转身的瞬间，Anakin失态的抓住了他的胳膊，Obiwan微微缩了一下，略带些责备和愠怒的看着他。

“等等。”但他还是要说，那种激动复杂的情绪，让他不甘心仅仅站在这里，看着Obiwan离开。他应该，他必须说点什么……  
可能两个人，也许，就不会再有机会……  
也许要等到很久以后，他们才会再见面。  
“Obiwan，”他强行将那种预感从心中剔除，将自己的光剑塞到Obiwan的手中，借着长袍的掩盖小心的藏好，“你要小心，尽量维持，维持正确的选择，这一切都不太对劲。”  
Obiwan抓过他的机械手臂，轻轻握在他血肉与机械交接处摸索，他笑的无奈又伤感，但里面还带着些Anakin看不懂的意味，“一个人的责任并不是永远做正确的事。遵从自己的内心，让责任自行解决。”  
Anakin觉得自己笑得有些苦涩，“如果这句话是我说出口，你会有一百条理由来反驳我。”  
“我在不断的向你学习。你的勇气和慷慨，同情和承诺，这些都让我为你骄傲，也许你是对的，应该听从Jedi大师们的教导。”Obiwan说道。“我会安全回来的，我像你保证。”  
Anakin发现自己无话可说。  
“好了。”Obiwan垂下视线笑了笑，他放开Anakin的手臂，带着自己温暖的触感离开了他，似乎将他整个人扔回了孤独寒冷的风中。他退后两步向Anakin恭敬的行礼告别，像一个普通的议员与一个Jedi 那样的疏远，Anakin再也无法伸手将他抓在怀中，“再见，Master Skywalker。”他大声说道，故意让远处的议员们听见，

“May The Force Be With You。”  
Anakin笑了一下，轻声的回应道，

“May The Force Be With You。”

他静静地、一动不动地站在那里，注视着Obiwan的飞船离开。

一种说不清的东西在他脑海里旋转，似乎他一直在试图找寻，但却偷偷溜走。不会这样的，Obiwan不会留下他一个人，永远不会。失去他，自己就会再次回到那个孤单忧郁的世界里，没有人在意，没有人理解，被利用，被诱导，被期望。

他转身回到Obiwan的房间里，感受着空气中残留的气息，那样的熟悉，温暖，他坐过的椅子，他抚摸过的窗台，以及夜里两人相拥而眠的床慢。Obiwan是属于他的，他们拥有彼此，在这个混乱不安充满了未知变化的宇宙中，唯一的安定点。那些属于别人的阴谋，权力和痛苦，都与他无关，他只要Obiwan是安全的，只要Obiwan永远在他身边。

Anakin试图进入冥想让自己的情绪恢复安静，但努力尝试了很久，原力中混乱阴暗的东西极巨的影响了他，那个存在在这里的西斯。Anakin皱起眉，他的心久久无法平静，当他睁开眼时，夜幕早已降临。Obiwan还是没有回来，他看到桌子上的阅读器在持续闪烁。

——这是个好机会，他可以以此为借口去议会中寻找Obiwan。

Anakin笑起来，他走过那起那块板子，似乎上面还沾染着Obiwan干净纯澈的味道，他用自己血肉的手指摸索着屏幕，感触着原力里残留着的Obiwan的感觉。

尤塔帕。

几个闪烁的字母，将他突然从梦中惊醒，好像一直在围绕他旋转的毒蛇，终于找到了柔软的致命点下口，那种清晰的疼痛与冰冷，顺着他的后脑蔓延。

格里弗斯，在尤塔帕。

绝地委员会大厅中央，Qui-Gon高大的全息身影略带阴沉的站在那里。Windu以及kit Fisto在科洛桑。Mundi大师正前往麦基托，Plo大师在卡托内莫迪亚，Yoda正准备在卡西克星降落，他们通过全息投影参加委员会，这样，会议达到了规定人数。

“情况如何？”Windu问到。

Qui-Gon摇头，“中立星系，几乎根本没有行星防御力量，但我并不乐观，它们利用灰岩坑的文明特点，让大量机器人躲过远距离扫描。”  
Mundi大师整个前额都重叠起来。“我们设在尤塔帕的部门没有报告此事。”  
“他们可能被扣留，或者死了，”Qui-Gon说道，他的话还没有继续下去，几人面前的能量屏都闪烁起来。  
Windu皱起眉头的表情变得凝滞，疑惑，带着一种难以克制的恐惧。这不是Jedi应有的样子，但Qui-Gon抬起眼飞快的扫视了一圈大家的表情，大厅中一种沉重低沉的气氛在蔓延，几位大师脸上几乎是同样的表情，他们沉默而谨慎的交换了一下眼神，“Dooku被救走了。”  
“两小时前，跟obiwan palpatine一起离开了科洛桑前往尤塔帕。”

Qui-Gon皱起眉，“这怎么可能？”

“黑暗的能力，我感觉到。越来越强，掩盖了我们的感官。”Yoda大师说道，即使隔着光年的距离，那种原力中飞速扩散壮大的不安也在继续。  
“议长发来的消息，克隆军情报机构优先通知了他，”Windu低沉着声音说，“应该向我们报告。”  
“恐怕现在不是了，Windu大师。”虽然Plo大师完全面无表情，但从他的话中大家都感觉到了深深的担忧。“X法修正案刚刚通过，Jedi委员会已经归入议长办公室直接管辖范围，克隆人的军队也包括在内。Palpatine议长现在是军队的最高统帅。”  
“没有意义，争执此事的管辖权。首要问题，不是我们的，”Yoda的影像摇晃了两下，痛苦的闭着眼睛。“马上有所行动，我们必须。”

Qui-Gon感觉到了此事的荒谬，“我们能派谁去营救？”  
“营救？”Windu说到，他的眼睛一直看着面前的消息，却好像没有真正理解那些词的意义。

“那个西斯，就是Obiwan Palpatine。”Yoda大师睁开眼睛。  
他曾有过各种担心和猜测，对于西斯尊主的身份有着过多的猜测，但他无论如何也没有想到这个人。

看着全息记录仪中，晃动的光剑，那种残忍熟练的斩杀，让所有人陷入了一种难以言状的沉默。  
万事皆有变数，他有种不详的预感，更多的真相，始终掩盖在黑暗中。

——————————TBC————————

一些有的没得的废话，

因为着急结束，所以一些架构没有说完，

比如为什么obi会加入padme的反对议案，

obi为什么会主动暴露身份。

dooku跟obi走后发生了什么，

感觉说起来太啰嗦。


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin从不曾料到世上竟有如此痛苦的事，他一直自认为坚强无比。  
不同于生理上的痛苦，现在，没有任何防备的坠落一般，触及不到任何可以抓靠的支撑点。  
当他得知这一切时，Windu大师将他关押在圣殿里，Obiwan是西斯，而他用自己的光剑杀了Jedi大师。Anakin的第一个反应是哧笑出声，这怎么可能？继而又陷入那种恐慌和冲动，一定是真正的西斯绑架了他，为了嫁祸他而捏造的谎言，Dooku，一定是他。  
他咬着牙，捏紧了自己的机械手臂，任凭那种冰冷的疼痛顺着血肉和钢铁的接触点蔓延全身。早就应该杀了他，Jedi的守则和仁慈为他换来了什么？如果他伤害了Obiwan，那就会是自己犯下的不可饶恕的罪过。Anakin闭上眼，用自己的原力去感受Obiwan的气息，但他那种温暖明亮的影子，完全的消失了，无尽的空虚和孤独环绕着他。他失去了自己的爱人，在这个宇宙中唯一深爱依赖的对象，那种不详的预感变成了现实，Obiwan已经从这个世界上消失了，带着他温和淡然的美丽，自己的理智，谨慎，道德，究竟都换来了什么？  
他绝不相信他们这种无耻的谎言，Anakin感觉到背后发寒，他想起Palpatine议长曾经的话，这些Jedi都是阴谋家，他们企图掌控共和国，民主的叛徒。这会不会是他们的阴谋，当他们知晓自己和Obiwan的婚姻后，设下的陷阱。他们蔑视他，排挤他，给了他天选之子的重任，却从不曾真的信任他，无论他表现的多么优秀，多么英勇，始终充满了那种微妙不信任。从前他深陷这种痛苦中，无法自拔，但现在，Anakin发现，自己释然了，他毫不在意Jedi们的看法，也再也不去想自己身上背负的那些责任和期盼，他只想找到Obiwan，什么也不能将他从自己身边夺走。  
“让我去找他，Obiwan…”他无力地说，几乎是用一种卑微的口气在哀求，“我需要找到Obiwan。”  
他的两眼红肿，面部看起来也有些浮肿。在接下来那漫长的沉默中，年轻的绝地似乎在与内心的什么东西争斗，仿佛在拼死抗争，遏制一只要从他胸口破腔而出的怪物。但在原力中，没有似乎，没有仿佛。在原力中，他内心的怪物，真实的恐惧，正在快速膨胀，挥舞着狰狞的爪牙，将他的一切迅速吞噬殆尽。

一股原力的黑暗激流在这个空荡的屋子里旋转，咆哮，黑夜笼罩着整个空旷的大厅，只有一个穿着黑袍的身影，站在窗边，唯一的一点光明里。  
他不需要隐藏，他就是黑暗本身，一切笼罩在黑暗中的物质，被他全知。  
Anakin望向那个身影，感受不到任何危险敌意的波动，只看见他爱得超越了一切的面容，他肯为了他献出自己的一切，他的生命，他的信仰，他的灵魂。  
他多么的想大喊出声，告诉他自己根本不在乎他做过什么，不在乎他到底是什么人，也不在乎什么阴谋叛国，对他来说，这些都是无关紧要的。只要他爱自己，只要他们两个是相爱的，无论是哪里，任何事情，他都会跟他在一起。  
可惜这一切都是假的。  
这就是Anakin所受到的伤害。这伤口让他颤抖、蹒跚，虚弱得无法站立，它正在一点一点杀死这个年轻人。  
他必须尽自己的职责，但他却想不出自己为什么要这样做。  
Anakin无法知道，自己究竟在对抗什么，共和国的命运？Jedi的命运？还是只是他自己，无处发泄的绝望。  
他的痛苦如同一只无形之手，伸进原力之中，把他揉捏的不成形。  
“他们派你来杀我吗？”穿着黑色长袍的人站在窗前，手指抚摸着冰冷的玻璃，轻轻的摩擦着滑落，弄出一点不悦耳的声响。他微微侧过脸，在兜帽的阴影下漏出一点洁白的鼻尖和睫毛的投影。  
两人都没有太大的动作，但原力在他们周围激荡着，喷薄着，碰撞着，能量沸腾，剑锋闪转，杀气腾腾。  
原力正在变暗，变得癫狂无措。  
Obiwan转身背着光，慢慢的走下台阶，黑色的长袍在地板上摩擦出梭梭的响声。看不清，他的面孔，但那还是熟悉的声音，多么平静，多么温柔，多么通情达理“你一定是偷跑出来的，在知道你与西斯结婚以后，他们怎么可能继续信任你。”  
“是你杀了Masterti，Gate Master Jurokk，”Anakin闭上上，痛苦的重复着这些名字。  
Obiwan抬起手指阻止了Anakin继续说下去，他歪着头带着一种天真近乎残忍的神情看着他，“我杀过很多人，很多Jedi，我不能一一记得他们的名字。你也将跟我一样。”  
他美丽的面容依旧，但一切都带上了黑暗的烟雾，Obiwan在笑，他金色的瞳孔和黑红色的眼底让Anakin感觉到了陌生和恐惧。  
Obiwan走近他，还是如同过去一样的美丽优雅，只是他身上的感觉完全不同了，那是一种带着冷漠，轻蔑和嘲讽的微笑，他在庆祝自己的胜利，成功的将Jedi中最优秀最正直最有天赋的年轻人，扼杀在自己手里。  
“我感觉到了你的愤怒，Anakin，你终于学会了听从自己的本心。”Obiwan轻柔从容的挥手，毫不掩盖自己的傲慢和残忍，他满意的点头，对Anakin的表现极为赞赏。  
Anakin很明白，眼前他面对的人不再是自己的爱人，温柔善良的Obiwan，曾经赋予自己的一切忠诚，真挚和热爱的那个人，他或许只存在于自己的幻想中，从未真实存在过。很难想象，自己怀着那样坚定的信念，执着热情的追求了他十多年，他以为自己成功了，触碰到了遥不可及的幻影。  
幻影，终于还是幻影。  
“我是来逮捕你的。你必须接受审判——”Anakin听到自己的声音，他从未曾用过的冰冷刺骨的嗓音，对这个他始终深爱着的人，一个西斯。  
“审判我？”Obiwan轻轻的抖动肩膀，袍子顺从的如水般优雅滑落，他突然的打开光剑，让剑刃自由地劈开了Anakin脚下的地面，随后转过身，举起那个光剑，仔细的端详。能量在他周身集结，直到原力开始闪烁出黑暗的光芒，诱使人深陷其中。  
“你的原力中，可不是这样说的。”他温柔地说，可能是在对Anakin说话，又像是在对自己说，甚至可能是在对他手中蓝色的光剑说话。“你想问我，究竟有没有爱过你。”  
这句话激怒了Anakin，他转身伸出手的想要抢夺回自己的光剑，但Obiwan只是一个优雅的转身就躲过了他的攻击。  
“你只是个背叛共和国的骗子，一个谎言家。”  
Obiwan的手高高的举起来，越握越紧，Anakin抓着喉咙，被拎到了半空中。没有抓到任何东西，他的嗓子也说不出更多的话语，眼前的黑暗开始蒙上一层淡淡的红色。他想挣扎，想哀嚎，想大声的质问Obiwan为什么要这样做。  
“不要说那种你自己都不相信的话了，Anakin，”那双金色的眸子里闪动着人强烈的欲望和蛊惑，Obiwan的嘴角带着狂妄自负的神色，低沉又沙哑的声音，他暗黑色的原力潜入Anakin不再清醒的意识中反复拉扯。  
“你知道那些Jedi是如何用谎言与欺骗包装自己，他们畏惧你的力量，他们也永远不可能信任你。”他被突然的放下来，摔在地上。一只温暖而充满柔情的手，搭在他肩上轻轻拍打他喘息的背部。  
“跟我们联手吧，立誓加入西斯。成为我的徒弟。”那只手在他肩膀上温暖而充满鼓舞地紧握了一下。  
“服从你的命运，Anakin，”他俯下身，凑近他的耳边，那种带着属于Obiwan体温和香气的气息，传到他的耳朵里“我相信你，你有很强的原力很强。你可以成就任何事情。绝地背叛了我们，他们阻止了我们的前进，发誓遵循西斯之道，你就可以得到你想要的一切。”  
某种冰冷的、黏滑的触感，从原力中慢慢渗出，顺着他被碰触的肩膀，在他体内伸展蔓延，Anakin抬起头看着这张熟悉的面孔，那双眼闪着冷酷、凶蛮的光芒，好像一只潜伏在幽暗处的野兽，只有双瞳释放出欲望的火焰。  
“我想要的一切。”他小声重复了一遍。仿佛沉浸在Obiwan述说的那种恍惚之中。  
“你说的没错。我们将一起恢复银河系的和平与正义，建立新的秩序。”Obiwan低声说道，他的声音越来越充满喜悦和鲜活的力量。  
“我从来没有这样想过。”Anakin猛的挥动光剑，回身向着Obiwan刺去“收起你那些虚假的谎言，留给其他人吧。”  
Obiwan倾斜了一下头部，笑容毫无过渡地阴沉下去，他抽出自己的红色光剑抵挡着Anakin不成套路的动作，那种慌乱，随性，毫无章法的攻击。这个Jedi的心是混乱的，他的原力不受控制的在胡乱打转。他根本就没有在认真的攻击，Obiwan轻易的就将他控制在自己手里，但是他没有收紧自己的手指，而是将他拉到自己身前，轻轻的抚摸年轻Jedi 的面庞，就如同过去，那些亲密缠绵的过往。  
“你怎么能说我说谎。”他那种柔情温和的态度有些破碎，甚至他的眼睛微微褪去了漆黑的颜色，让Anakin捕捉一点红光灼伤的痕迹， “我早就已经将自己献给你了，你发过誓永远听从我。”  
Anakin的脸突然变得毫无表情，虽然只是一瞬间，但这样的变化让Obiwan的心不可控的颤抖，难以抗拒的伤痕出现在他的灵魂中，比一切肉体的伤痛更令他难受。  
习惯欺骗和背叛的西斯，竟然因为带着犹豫的爱和克制的感情而心痛。  
只是因为，Anakin的爱出现了迟疑，比自己预想的要少上那么一点点。Obiwan简直是陷入绝望的破碎，那种只有被爱着的人才会出现的委屈涌入他的喉咙，但他很快将自己从那种悲伤中拉了回来，愤怒，只会令一个西斯更加强大，他的任务是让Anakin完美的完成自己的堕落。  
那些无所谓的感情，只是一切行动的附带品，而不是自己的目的。  
他将手里的光剑放回到Anakin手中，正对着自己的胸膛。  
“如果你不愿意，那就打开它，永远结束这种痛苦。”Obiwan轻轻的笑了一下，用一种诱导的口吻，眼睛里却是说不出的凄惨和苦涩。  
“杀了我，Anakin，就像你杀掉Dooku一样，不要犹豫，你的原力告诉了我，你将会多么快乐。杀掉一个西斯，结束这场战争，做成从来没有人，不，从来没有Jedi完成过的壮举。他们会崇拜你，敬仰你，为你的胜利欢呼。”他的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着Anakin的脸，金黄色的瞳孔内充满了奸诈和阴险的神情。“你会赢得一直渴望的信任和肯定。”  
他抓紧了Anakin的手，将冰冷的光剑死死抵在自己胸口，力度之大，幅度之深，能让Anakin感觉到他快速激烈的心跳。  
“只要轻轻的，打开它。”  
那是谎言，是个狡猾阴森西斯的欺骗，Anakin告诉自己，不要再受他的蒙蔽，不要再听信那些虚假的话语。打开它，在这里把他杀死，将自己的污点清理干净。  
他还是过去那个英雄，甚至比从前更加伟大，杀死了西斯尊主的Jedi武士。  
Obiwan是自己曾发誓不惜牺牲生命去消灭的各种罪恶的化身：谋杀犯、叛徒、堕落绝地、西斯尊主。  
他的手在颤抖，不仅仅是血肉之躯，连耐钢和电驱器构成的手掌都在颤抖，他的理智在咆哮，告诉他打开光剑。为了那些惨死在他难以遏制野心和贪婪欲望中无辜的人们，为了这场旷日已久的战争中受到牵连伤害的无数生灵，为了共和国的前途，为了Jedi光明的胜利。  
那种生生割裂自己灵魂的伤痛，他几乎就要推开光剑的开关，蓝色水晶波动的能量已经出现在剑柄的边缘，犹豫的，激烈的，或明或暗的波动。他能听见原力中Obiwan的催促和叫喊，他似乎在发脾气。在这样的时候，Anakin竟然想起了过去的事情，他们差点坠毁在尤塔帕的那次任务，在生死边缘，他把生着气的Obiwan紧紧的抱在怀中。  
在这一切一切的背后。  
他依然无法控制的爱着Obiwan，超过一切，超过他对其他一切的渴望与企图。  
而现在，他的原力完全的将头脑打开，暴露在Obiwan漆黑冰冷的原力里，不需要攻击，不需要入侵，他毫无保留的坦诚着自己。  
——他需要Obiwan的回应。  
“我——我不能。”  
光剑掉在地上，似乎将Obiwan吓了一跳，他瞪大了眼睛看着地上的手柄，突然间抛弃了克制优雅的样子，奔溃般的大声怒吼，“懦夫！看看那些Jedi把你培养成了什么样子。如果你遵从西斯的信条，如果你是我的徒弟。”  
他抓着Anakin的衣领，将自己的怒火喷向他，“你知道我为了你牺牲了多少？你知不知道本来我才是继承西斯武士团的人？这些你都不在乎，你这个自私懦弱的废物，杀了我，我在命令你杀了我，Anakin！不要犹豫。不要怜悯。你向我发过誓，要永远遵从我！你忘记了吗？”  
Anakin抓住了他的肩膀，将失控的人搂在自己怀里，用他有力的臂膀紧紧的将他环绕，任凭谁也无法将两人分离。他的头部后方激起一阵剧烈的震颤，那种变换了形态的原力，好像一股慢放的冲击波，慢慢扩散到全身。  
黑暗的庇护下，迫不及待的亲吻，贪婪急切的掠夺，撕碎了虚伪小心的隐藏。  
凭什么也再不能阻止双方对彼此的渴望。  
“我很抱歉，Obiwan。”在亲吻的间隙，Anakin低声吟喘，他匆忙胡乱的亲吻着自己所能触及的部位，Obiwan的脸，他的泪痣，他脆弱柔软的脖颈，在这些轻柔呵护的亲吻中变得红润。  
Obiwan仰着头享受着温柔的亲呢，随手拉扯着解开自己的腰带，他整齐的秀发被抓的乱掉，严紧的衣襟抓到敞开，暗淡的星光下，雪白的肌肤带着一种暗淡的墨色，冰冷的触感下，Anakin可以摸索到火热的心，他将手放在Obiwan的胸前，感受那颗为自己跳动的心脏，  
“我很抱歉——”他竭力平复了一下混乱的呼吸，还没来得及把一句话说完，就感觉领口的突然收紧，有力的手指抵上了他的咽喉强迫他把脸抬起来对着自己，Obiwan的眼睛，恢复了淡蓝色光泽的眼睛，像是两人多年前第一次的相见时，他就一直深爱的那样，温柔平和，带着一种无可奈何的哀伤，他就这样强硬地逼着Anakin贴近自己。张开嘴，几乎粗暴地咬住了他的嘴唇，“不要说话。”  
柔软嫩滑的舌头以一种不容反抗的姿态重重压了进来，把Anakin所有的话语噎回到喉咙里。他抓着Anakin的手臂，感受着Jedi粗糙简陋的制服下，结实的肌肉贲张鼓起。这个年轻人，像一头健硕凶猛的野兽，他生机勃勃，充满了火热的欲望和迷醉的感情，他强大，坚定，令人窒息，但他是属于自己的。Obiwan抚摸着手中微微颤抖的肌肉，这种暴躁，失控，疯狂都全部属于自己，我驯服了他，他已经完全无法反抗。  
他在Anakin怀里挣扎，将他扑倒在地，强势不容拒绝的跨坐在他身上，用自己的臀部在他小腹间轻轻晃动摩擦。  
这是一个陷阱，一个从一开始就伴随着黑暗的谎言和欺骗，Anakin看着那张美丽的面孔，轻轻的扶着他的腰身帮他放松。他是心甘情愿的堕落，是明知故犯的罪孽，是自投罗网的蠢货，但他在微笑，生平第一次感到发自内心的放松与自由，是Obiwan掐碎了他内心所有的恐慌和挣扎，只要有他的爱，自己什么都肯做。  
Obiwan的手顺着自己分开双腿慢慢摸索，他的手指进入自己的一刻，不能自控地发出一声柔软的呻吟，仰着头急促地喘息。Anakin轻轻的抚摸他的后背，帮助他放松，带着愉快的目光欣赏着昏暗中这醉人的场景，他的手指慢慢的伸过去，磨蹭着微微湿润的皱褶挤进去，在Obiwan略带呻吟的低喘中，耐心的引导着在他的手指在体内轻轻旋转，四处触碰，抚摸着肠壁，这种自我玩弄的感觉让Obiwan出现了微妙的感觉，自渎的羞耻与放纵的淫乱交织在一起，让扩张进行得更加顺利。Anakin在引导他，那根更长更深入的手指，比他更了解自己的身体，后穴内湿滑无辜的肉壁在欢迎他，急切的渴望他的停留和逗弄，我也不那么忠诚，Obiwan在混乱的情绪中诞生了这样的想法，我也不是一个合格的西斯，如果是，那么就不会克制自己对他的渴望和爱意。他低下头，迷乱的目光看着Anakin，不再掩盖的期盼，灼烧的两人混乱不堪的欲望，在这一瞬间被彼此所感知，Anakin顶了进来，而突如其来的疼痛让Obiwan倏然夹紧了臀部。  
“放松。”他再次送胯，深深地埋进Obiwan的身体里，这一次听见了他颤抖而低沉地呻吟。熟悉默契的身体只是几下就被操到松软，加重的喘息和呻吟让两人渐渐失去对情势的理解。清晰的吞咽，摩擦的声音，在极度兴奋而高昂的气氛里回荡，Obiwan想要伸手抚慰自己勃起的阴茎，然而下一秒，他发出微弱不满的惊呼，Anakin抓住了他的手指，紧扣在自己指尖，阻止了他的触碰，同时再次强势地顶进来。他这次顶弄得太深，Obiwan感到下腹一阵酸胀脱力，平坦的小腹肉眼可见的微微凸起，撑不住地膝盖酸软。他徒劳地摇着下唇摇头，想阻止这种喷发难耐的快感，双手抓紧了Anakin的手指颤抖的撑着上身。  
Anakin捕捉到了他的变化的动作，他粗喘了一声，将Obiwan拽向自己，让他倒在自己胸前，带着胡子摩擦的嘴唇回到了他嘴边，急切火热的索吻，发出含混的哼声， “你可以求我。”Anakin一边喘气，一边待着那种傲慢可笑的语气说道，在Obiwan听起来，像是带着得逞般的得意洋洋。他挣扎了一下，想从Anakin钢铁般肌肉的手臂里扭出去，但强势又野蛮地少年把自己死死的按在胸前。但在这样的扭动，只是让后穴中的性器搅动到更大的距离，受苦的还是他自己。  
Obiwan轻微的呜咽了一声，“骗子。”Anakin又一次用力捅进来的时候他忍不住低声说道，Anakin开始扭动自己的腰，在柔软的身体内部里抽动起来。Obiwan清楚感受到身体里的性器越来越硬，深入到不可触及的内部，青筋突起，血脉喷张。他的双腿不自觉地加紧Anakin的腰，因为极度敏感的情欲，微微阖上了双眼，嘴唇微张，在黑暗中，沾染了晶莹液体的唇角和眼睛微微闪动。  
他很美，美的令人震撼，Anakin从第一次见就知道，但这种美丽的背后，是他的冷酷，残忍，与外表完全相反的黑暗。但他不在意，他爱Obiwan的全部，他的一切，都属于自己，他们的身体熟悉彼此的样子，力度，形状，每一次进入都异常舒适，这不是一次波涛暗涌的博弈，而更像是亲密挑逗的舞蹈，你来我往，互相的索要，夺取，试图抓住对方的弱点，彼此攻击，彼此依赖。  
“你是个混蛋，”Obiwan努力的喘息中说出这句话，然而因为身下的快速的动作，话语变得支离破碎。“我很抱歉，”话音未落，Anakin将抓着他腰部的手指收紧，用力在火热润滑的内部做最后地冲刺，Obiwan高声呻吟，不再是细碎低沉的呜咽，而是狂热的，纵情的叫喊，他抱着Anakin的脖子，晃动腰部配合他的动作。  
我是他的，他闭上眼凝视着自己的内心，心中挣动的枷锁在随着两者的撞动破碎，他的身体，他的头脑，在原力激烈的碰撞中攀登上了极乐的巅峰。迷茫中，他看到Anakin身着黑色的长袍，高大身躯站立在自己面前，他的身材带着稚气未脱的单薄，但他的肩膀宽阔有力，英俊的面容带着那种淡淡的骄傲的笑容，向他伸出手，“回到我身边，Obiwan。”  
他缓慢却不再犹豫的抬起手，放在Anakin的手心里，走到他身边，用新的目光审视萦绕他们的冰冷恐怖的未来。  
坚毅的目光融化成温柔的乞求，Obiwan睁开眼，在一片黑暗中看到了Anakin正看着自己。  
他起身，让后穴中的物体滑出，拽过自己的外袍披在身上。  
年轻人翻了个身，将两人的位置掉了个个。  
他俯身在Obiwan的身上，几乎贴在他的鼻子上，带着性爱后超乎寻常的亲密和温柔，亲吻Obiwan柔软的手指，“将自己献给你。我发誓遵循西斯之道。收我为徒，指导我，指引我，做我的师父。”  
Obiwan拉起长袍，撑着身子坐起身，他平静而温柔的目光看着Anakin，忍不住伸手摸索着他消瘦棱角的下颚。  
“你愿意将你的命运与西斯尊主永远联系在一起吗？”  
他毫不犹豫的回答。  
“我愿意。”

失败了。  
在这场与他的驯服角斗中，Obiwan输的非常彻底。  
他拥抱着Anakin，少年滚烫胸膛下，真实跳动的心率让他难得的安心。  
他闭上眼睛，感受着原力中回荡的声音。  
那些背叛，欺骗，恐惧，并没有让他彻底堕入黑暗。  
反倒是他对自己的忠诚，真挚和勇敢的追寻，带着他投进这个并不高明的陷阱。  
Obiwan身上依旧带着那种兴奋躁动的欲望，属于西斯的热情在他身体内燃烧，渴望鲜血祭奠的权力，渴望正义英雄的跪拜，渴望残暴强势的征服。  
也渴望，被征服。  
————————END----------

此文被我匆匆结束啦！  
因为不想写了，

这个故事强行终止在这里了，

其实这是一次，

孕炮，

然后他们又经历了屠杀圣殿，66号，穆斯塔法，

但好像越写越正剧，

已经偏离我的初衷了，

到这里差不多完整了，

虽然很多解释和细节被我删掉了，

勉强还算不那么烂尾（反正全文都很烂，自我安慰。

大家新年快乐～

有情人终成眷属哦


End file.
